Twisted Grimm (Remastered)
by Kanashiiro
Summary: With the unknown appearances of Twisted Grimm, a subspecies of Grimm, the hunters of Remnant now face a greater threat. Even in this time of peace, no one is safe. Sora dedicates his life to slay every single one of them, and will attend Beacon academy to better himself. But he is not in this alone, he'll have his friends fighting by his side.
1. Chapter 1

_What's up, the name's Kanashiiro. This is my first fanfic, kinda sorta. It's more of a revamp of my first. Just wanted to wipe the slate clean and start out fresh. This story will follow along the RWBY storyline for some time, though there are also major changes to the story due to the added OCs. So think of it as an AU as well or a branching storyline. For now, I'll be following up to season 1 of RWBY but there will also be a small arc focusing on team CRDL because they're actually gonna quite significant to the plot. With that being said, enjoy reading!_

Twisted Grimm, chapter one: Sora Asua

* * *

 **(Morning, inside an airship going to Beacon Academy)**

From inside the airship among the crowd of students, a young man stood out. Probably because he abruptly sat down on the floor and had remained motionless for quite some time with his eyes shut. Like some sort of meditative position. The peculiar behavior drew in a few concerned faces.

"Is-...Is he gonna be okay?" Among the students, someone decided to say the question all of them wanted to ask.

The young man goes by the name of Sora Asua. Born and raised on the large unidentified land mass above Vacuo and Vale. About the age of eighteen. Considered an adult, but still a child among those older. He has white eyes with two scars that overlap each other in an awkward X shape on his left cheek but touches no other feature. His hair appears unkempt and spiky, probably hasn't been touched by a comb to contain that wild mess he calls hair. His attire seems relatively close to what those of a holy status would wear, with his own added flare to it. His sleeveless hooded robe consists of two colors; from the midriff and up is red, while everything below was white, with long torn coattails that flow behind his legs. He wears a common pair of baggy black pants. Three notable accessories on his person are his belt, headband, and gloves. Starting with the belt, it seemed to be the only thing keeping his robe from separating and exposing his chest. The insignia on the center of his belt is a red, hollowed out sun. The headband was simple, just white, and long enough to flow freely due to its length. Lastly, his gloves are two different colors, brown cloth on each finger, and the rest of the glove being white. And a metal plate secured onto each of the knuckles. A dead giveaway to what his choice of weapons are.

"I dare ya to poke em" Someone dared a friend to go right into the jaws of a monster. A large portion of people turned their attention to the one dared, putting pride and bravado at stake.

Sora had finally opened his eyes, though suddenly, causing every onlooker to flinch and turn away in an instant. His gaze fixated on them, though now all he's seeing are nervous, embarrassed faces.

Sora did expect to be alone for his trip to Beacon, but he couldn't say that he didn't get his hopes up that his 'friend' would be joining him. While the age gap between them wasn't oceans apart, Sora could tell he was older by a few years. So unless a miracle happened, he'll have to pray to Oum.

"-Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa." Sora ceased his train of thought the moment that name of the nefarious criminal was mentioned. The news was being broadcasted on the windows of the airship. His hands clenched into a tight fist. To the untrained eye, Sora's scowl was obscured. It just added insult to injury when he looked up at the holographic screen to see Roman's smirk in the mug shot. Sora wanted nothing more than to beat him down within an inch of his life. And that's being generous.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch." Sora recovered his senses when the screen now displayed Glynda Goodwitch. In unison, everyone went silent and turned their attention to the screen. "You are among the privileged who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy." It's true, only a handful are chosen to attend Beacon. It's an honor and a privilege. Sora couldn't help but feel prideful. After all, he's one of the few that made the cut.

"Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, ever since the Fall of Cinder, the disband of the White Fang, and unknown appearance of Twisted Grimm." Of course, his positivity would be short-lived, ironic that it was only a friendly reminder for what everyone already knew for years. Sora hung his head low. He tried to calm himself, breathing in and out. It helped, but his memories resurfaced little by little. He thought he had gotten over it, but that's what scared him the most. It was something he wished not to grow indifferent to. To know he's still human was the consultation.

From what he knows about Twisted Grimm is that they are a new subspecies of Grimm. Now if it was that simple, they would be ordinary Grimm. But they are far from it. These Grimm has developed two things that humans thought they were incapable of possessing. Twisted Grimm are Grimm that show signs of intelligence and ability to utilize aura. Meaning they are posed as a serious threat to Remnant. Not only do their use of aura make them difficult to slay, but their intelligence shows that they can adapt quickly and dispose of a trained hunter with ease. Yet somehow still lacking a soul. The only advantage mankind has over these Twisted Grimm is that there are very few of them. Finding one would mean trying to find a needle in a haystack. They are never seen with Grimm or their own kind. Because of their sadistic nature, they prefer to hunt alone and act on their own accord. They have been known to wipe out settlements outside the kingdoms under an hour. Along with hunters who come to their aid. No one knows when this new subspecies of Grimm had appeared, or why they had been created in the first place. So far there are only five recorded Twisted Grimm species. The most fearful thing about Twisted Grimm is that they are all humanoid.

The Fall of Cinder, pun intended to always lighten the mood to such a life-changing event. Cinder Fall is dead. It's almost been a decade since then. The witch that was feared by all and took the lives of many has been put to a stop. A time of joy and peace was restored to Remnant. The lives that were lost due to that woman were not in vain. Sora was probably one of the most relieved that Cinder has fallen. Despite this, there was a hint of regret that plagued him whenever he thought about it.

As for the disband of the White Fang, a criminal organization of Faunus extremists and anarchists that were once peaceful protesters. Along with the Fall of Cinder, the White Fang disbanded around the same time. They just suddenly disappeared, it's as if they no longer saw a reason for violence. Faunas all around took this opportunity to return to nonviolent protests for their equality. Fortunately, this time of peace amplified the good nature in humans. Slowly, but surely, Faunus are being accepted as equal that can co-exist with humans. While some parts of the world are still in the process of accepting as equal, Faunus are settling in where they are treated with the respect of an actual person. It truly is a time of peace, an era of love and harmony.

"So as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task. Now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world. We have faith in every single one of you." With that said, the projection of Glynda Goodwitch faded from the glass window. Revealing a bird's eye view of Vale and all its glory.

In passing, Sora could see the reflection of a blonde guy in the glass a few feet away from him. The blonde guy was tightly clutching his mouth and stomach. He braced himself onto the glass before waddling away. The look on his face showed that he was in grave turmoil, and needed to be directed to the restroom before he does something unsightly.

"Gross! You have puke on your shoe!" Sora looked over his shoulder to see a trail the guy left behind. Clearly, he was at his limits before he even had a chance to save himself the embarrassment. Poor devil.

"Gross-Gross-Gross-Gross-Gross-Gross-Gross!" Two girls broke off into a sprint as well, heading the opposite direction. One attempting to escape, and the other commanding the other girl to wipe off the substance off of her shoe. He's never seen someone move so fast on one foot and manage to keep up.

Death threats were thrown. Anyone who valued their lives and clean shoes steered clear. "Get away! Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!"

Sora placed a hand over his mouth. He wanted to move to a sanitary part of the ship, but both directions lead to something comical. Vomit boy, or vomit chase. He pulled his hood over his head and sat down quietly.

This would be the first time he's laughed in a long time.

* * *

 **(Close to noon, entering Beacon Academy)**

The airship had landed, they have now arrived a Beacon Academy. There was a mixture of emotions. Enthusiastic students, nervous wrecks, and annoyed sleepers. Sora rose to his feet and collected his belongings, a single duffel bag.

"We have arrived at Beacon Academy. Please exit out in an orderly fashion and do not forget to bring your stuff with you. We expect great things from every single one of you. Once again, welcome to Beacon." Sora followed the moving crowd to the exit. The blonde guy from before made a beeline for the nearest trashcan.

Sora feasted his eyes upon Beacon academy and its entirety. They were not kidding when they said the view from airship is nothing compared to in person. He was so awestruck that he wasn't looking where he was going, and got caught in a miniature size tornado. What was odd about this tiny natural disaster is that it was red.

"Are we suppose to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" This red tornado had a surprisingly girly voice. As the red tornado began to slow down, it magically transformed into a red-haired girl. This might be her semblance. Sora squinted at her, trying to investigate her attire and features, though could not get a good look at her with her back to him. "...I don't know what I'm doing." The red girl groaned. She came to a complete stop before tumbling onto her back.

Sora attempted to catch her before she fell, but he failed to notice a cart loaded with white suitcases behind him. His heel tapped against one of the wheels on the cart, causing him to lose his footing, and have a sad attempt to assist the girl in front of him. It wasn't looking good for any of them. The results, she fell onto him and they both came crashing down on the cart. The cargo on board went flying, burying both of them under a mountain of suitcases. Seriously though, who needs this much luggage?

"What are you doing?!" Well, that voice sounds lovely. Sora was already neck deep in all the luggage. Only his brown hair and white eyes were surfacing. Sora began to sink into the mess to avoid getting in trouble. Maybe they wouldn't notice him. "I see you! Don't try to hide!" It was worth a shot. Sora stared blankly at the pair of angry light blue eyes that that belonged to a short girl who wore a heavy amount of white clothing. Her appearance spoke of royalty. Her skin was so pale, and her hair was impossibly white, she could be a ghost. That necklace, tiara, and earrings are probably worth more than his life. She could probably buy and sell him.

He tried to play dumb by averting his attention to the side, a look that said he didn't do it or had no idea what she is talking about. She wasn't having any of it.

"Sorry!" The girl in red apologized with full sincerity. Feeling just as guilty as Sora did.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea what damage you could have caused?!" The girl in white pointing an accusing finger at her. Sora got to his feet, as did the girl whom he fell with. One of the white suitcases happened to hitch a ride on Sora's head, so he held onto it so it wouldn't fall. The whole break and buy rule might just cost him his life. The ill-tempered white girl saw this and immediately snatched out from him. "Gimmie that! This is Dust! Mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!" The white girl opened the suitcase, checking each vial of dust to ensure that no harm was done.

Sora tilted his head to the side. The crabby girl took it that he didn't understand a lick of what dust was, which seemed to push her temper. "What are you, brain dead? Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

While the girl in white went down the list on what elemental properties dust are capable of, she didn't notice there was a crack on the glass vial of red Dust in her hand. Sprinkling the air in front of both students. "Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!" The girl in white continued her verbal assault.

The partners in crime looked at each other. Before he couldn't get a clear look at her. Now that she is right front of him, he noticed something about her. Silver eyes. That's something you don't see every day. She appeared to be about fourteen, or close to it. Still, she's a bit young looking to be attending Beacon Academy. But, who is he to judge someone by looks? She could be older than him for all he knows.

A small cloud of red Dust came between them, causing her face to twitch unnaturally. It's ironic how both kinds of Dust can cause similar reactions. "Uhhaahh-chooo!" A simple sneeze was enough to trigger the red Dust. Not only was there an explosion, but there was also shards of ice and little zaps of lightning made the experience all the more painful. A huge cloud of soot obscured the people within the scene but dispersing to reveal that there were now only two students in conflict. There was no trace of Sora. "Where did he go?! Oooo, when I find him, I'll castrate him!" The girl in white promised.

* * *

 **(Elsewhere, seconds later)**

Sora wasn't sure what happened, one moment he was standing with the two girls, the next moment his feet left the ground and was nearly blown off the side of the cliff. Now he's just hanging off of it by his fingertips. If this is how he turned out, the two girls must be dead. But he can't help sense that his balls could be in grave danger.

* * *

 **(Noon, Beacon Academy grounds)**

After he patted the soot out of his clothing, Sora began to make his way back to where he originally was before the explosion. Along the way, he spotted two guys, one of them is human with ginger hair and the other being a bat Faunus. Though the human was abnormally tall, a little bit taller than Sora, and made the Faunus look tiny in comparison. The scene before him looked as though the human was intimidating and tormenting the bat Faunus. It became apparent when the human grabbed a hold of the Faunus' wings and mercilessly tugged at them, causing the Faunus to yelp and flail in pain. It actually looked like he planned on pulling the pair of wings clean off. The bat Faunus looked at Sora with a tearful plea in his eyes. Sora showed no reaction, instead, his eyes narrowed onto the taller guy. "What are you looking at? Are you here to play hero for this filthy animal?" The bully tried to provoke Sora, unaware that he might be biting off more than he can chew.

Sora dropped his duffel bag. "Why?" At long last, Sora broke his silent treatment.

The bully gave Sora a quizzical look before a smirk spread across his face. To him, it was as clear as day. "Because it's fun!"

That was it. For the fun of it. The bully confirmed his explanation by tugging on the wings once again. The Faunus boy began to quietly sob to himself but still made no move to resist.

Sora still did not understand his intentions. He could not comprehend how inflicting pain and distress onto someone else could even begin as being labeled as fun. "Fun?" Sora questioned curiously.

That question lingered in Sora's mind, giving him all sorts of ideas. As he slowly began to approach the bully and the bullied. Never taking his eyes off of them for a second.

* * *

 _And that'll conclude it for the first chapter, hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed making it. As you can see, my OC is Sora Asua. He's a...extremely quiet character. But do not worry, he has more personality than a piece of toast. I promise._

 _Cinder Fall is dead, no more White Fang, and Twisted Grimm are Grimm on steroids. These are my own added flare into the plot that all come together in the future chapters. They are all relevant and correlate with one another._

 _Alrighty, I think I said enough as it is. If you like my story, feel free to favorite and follow. Leave a review if you'd like. All of it really helps and is highly appreciated. Thanks for taking the time to read the first chapter of my first story._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hiyo, Kanashiiro again. I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter, now that the next chapter has come out as well. For now it'll be character introductions, especially the OC since he's a new element in the rwby universe. So kind have to test the waters with him. He has some added personality in this revamp , so let me know what you think of him and stuff. Happy reading btdubs._

Twisted Grimm, Chapter two: Friends all around

* * *

 **(Afternoon, Beacon Academy auditorium)**

Beacon Academy was truly a sight to behold. Everything and everywhere around Beacon was something out a fairytale. Even the restrooms looked too clean to spoil. Much to Sora's reluctance, and absolute fright when the toilet flushed itself. It goes to show that they wanted their students to feel privileged and honored for attending Beacon academy

The opening ceremony took place in a colossal dome-like structure. An elevated stage was situated at the farthest corner from the entrance. It appeared to be some sort of auditorium of

Sora walked with only his shadow to keep him company, after all he doesn't know anyone here. He sighed to himself before finding an empty space in the crowd. Everyone was chatting with one another like they've known each other for years. Sora wanted to be left alone to his thoughts, but he wanted to make friends as well. He looked down and nervously drew circles on the floor with his foot.

His confidence vanishes rather quickly when it comes to people. Fighting Grimm. That's a different story. That's talking with your fists.

Sora allowed his imagination to run while as he daydreamed about him fighting a powerful Grimm in front of the entire school and all of a sudden everyone thinks he's the coolest guy ever and they all want to be his friends. Unfortunately, that was only wishful thinking. No way would a Grimm pop up in the school without being ripped to shreds by the upperclassmen. He'd probably show up fast enough to clean up the mess.

Sora's gloom darkened him enough that it would be possible to grow mushrooms on him. His arms dangled lifelessly and back arched forward, giving the impression of a depressed zombie. From the crowd, one compassionate soul stepped towards to see how he was doing.

"H-Hey, are you okay?" A concerned male voice called out to him, almost familiar. This startled Sora to a great measure, he jumped a whole foot back and readied into a kung fu crane stance. This caused a few bystanders to giggle. It also caught the male hunter off guard. He proceeded to shield his face with his hands in case of an oncoming attack. Sora didn't expect a stranger to sneak up on him, he was also trained to instinctively assume the stance in a heartbeat.

"Whoa, easy there buddy!" The male student spoke in a frighten tone. Slowly inching away, wanting to avoid unnecessary conflict. Not that it was intended. Sora eased up when he realized who spoke to him.

The voice belonged to the guy that poured his stomach out on the ship. Vomit boy, was it? No, no one in the right mind would name their son that.

What stood before him was a guy with messy blond hair and dark blue eyes in some rather casual clothes with armor plating over it. Along his waist was a simple sword in its sheath. Sora picked up on the clues that the sheath isn't just there to carry the sword. What he can decipher is that he grew a small amount of respect for the misfortunate blonde for sticking to the classics. Much like Sora with his plated gloves. Best of all, he has some black pumped up kicks that looked so fly that Sora wished he had a pair for himself.

"Uh...alittle elbow room please..." The blonde guy pleaded uncomfortably. Sora snapped out of it when he noticed he was nearly face to face with the blonde swordsman, like he was about to kiss him. Sora took a step back after blinking away his daze and returned to his comfort zone. Much the blonde's relief. They simultaneously rubbed the back of their heads sheepishly. The swordsman laughing off the awkwardness with little success. While Sora averted his eyes to the floor with a light blush from embarrassment.

"How bout we start out as friends before skipping some bases, sounds cool?" The blonde swordsman joked with a smile that suited him most.

Sora's eyes widen to its full extent. Absolutely stunned what the blonde male had suggested to him. To be friends. As in friends that hang out with each other, make inappropriate jokes, and see who has the loudest burp?! That type of friendship that his father told him so much about? Someone had answered his wish and had really given him someone that will befriend him. It was more than a miracle for him. Oddly enough, Sora pointed at himself and the blonde guy with an index finger, altering his direction between the two of them. Trying to confirm if he meant him, and just him.

The swordsman laughed lightly at Sora's antics. "Of course I mean you, who else would I be talking to?" The response he so desperately awaited for was accompanied with a nod. Another friend. He's just making them left and right. That's makes a count of two.

The swordsman stuck out his hand to Sora in order to shake hands. "The name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue ladies-!" Jaune's sudden pause made Sora tilt his head. The blonde male now known as Jaune said it like he's practiced this greeting many times, judging by the confidence. So the halt in his voice threw him off. Sora would have to agree though, it did all that.

"-well, uh...hopefully the ladies will love it." Jaune said with a torn pride. Sora gave a thumbs up to cheer on Jaune and proceed to shake his hand with hidden glee, but could not contain it as he shook his hand vigorously.

When their hands separated, Jaune rubbed the hand he shook with. Sora doesn't know his own strength half the time. Sora caught on and had a visible frown, he bowed his head in apology to Jaune. He never wanted to hurt a friend, especially one he just met. That could scare them off.

"Oh, come on. It's no big deal." Jaune assured as he exercised his wrist a bit to show no real harm was done. Sora looked up at Jaune with unconvinced eyes. Still, it made him happy to know he was forgiven.

What was weird is when Jaune's hand remained red from the pain. His aura should have healed it up by now. Sora wanted to know the reason for his lack of aura usage, but that is none of his business to pry. It could be that Jaune is just low on aura right now. Perhaps he fought his way to Beacon Academy through the Forever Fall against the Grimm. Much like how Sora did on his way to Vale. It can't be that he's never activated his aura yet. No hunter would ever make that mistake.

"So, what's your name?" Jaune asked curiously, still soothing his red hand. Sora returned to his stunned expression and pointed at himself, silently asking he was asking him. Jaune simply rolled his eyes in amusement and nodded again. _'And here I thought I was the awkward one.'_ Jaune thought to himself.

"Yes, you, the one with the spiky brown hair." Jaune assured with a smile still on his face.

Sora looked behind himself. Coincidentally, there was someone else with spiky brown hair. Much like his own. The spiky individual had a notable weapon, it looked like a sword, but then again it looked like some sort of giant key. People these days come up with the weirdest weapons.

Nonetheless, Sora proceeded to tap the guy on the shoulder to get his attention. The color from Jaune's face drained from Sora's action. Sora succeeded in getting the fellow student's attention, he turned to face the two with a wondering expression. "Yes?" He replied.

Sora pointed behind himself with a thumb towards Jaune, indicating that he meant for the key-bearer to talk to Jaune. The spiky student leaned to the side to look at Jaune, whose face seemed to have been drained of color.. "Yes?" This time he was speaking to Jaune.

"I-I'm sorry...it's just tha...I didn't mean, he just...No! What I meant to say-! I was trying to say..." Jaune was lost for words at the moment, he kept stuttering and leaving his sentences unfinished. It actually started to get Sora a little worried for his blonde friend. Maybe he doesn't have good social skills. Like he's one the talk though.

After so many incoherent attempts to make the right words come out of his mouth, Jaune finally gave up and dropped his head in defeat. "Y'know what, never mind. Sorry to bother you." Jaune said as he turned away.

Sora and the fellow spiky student just gave each other a questioning look before shrugging and turning different ways. Sora went up to Jaune and gave him a comforting pat on the back as if that whole ordeal wasn't his fault.

Jaune figured that communicating with his new friend would be difficult. But he didn't know it'd be this bad.

"Okay, listen closely." Jaune spoke in a careful tone. Sora nodded.

"I want-" Jaune gestured to himself.

"you to-" Jaune pointed at Sora. Bits and pieces adding up.

"to tell me-" Again Jaune gestured to himself. Making sure Sora was listening.

"your name." Jaune finished, pointing at Sora. Sora mimicked Jaune's gesture..

"You and only you. No one else. My friend, your name." Jaune emphasized each word, like he was talking to a child.

A silent 'Ooooh' escaped Sora's lips. Also a little happy that Jaune called him his friend again. Jaune could have held up a big neon sign, and he still wouldn't be able to fully comprehend what he asked. Sora bowed his head in an apology, hoping his friend would forgive him again. Jaune accepted the apology with a dismissive hand gesture.

Sora cleared his throat in preparation to introduce himself formally. Only to interrupted by a much louder voice that echoed through the auditorium.

Sora's sight trailed to the origin of the voice. On stage, where everyone now gave their undivided attention to, was a Professor Ozpin in front of a microphone and Glynda Goodwitch accompanying him. Sora immediately forgot what he was going to say before and tuned in as Jaune did the same.

"Ahem...I'll keep this brief." Ozpin began while adjusting his dark glasses.

"You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." Sora nodded, taking in all what Ozpin was saying. The students began to puff out their chests in pride and hold their head up high. All mentally agreeing that they all came here on the simple whim that all huntsmen and huntresses must swear to uphold.

"But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy." Ozpin gaze became fixated onto Jaune, judging him almost. Jaune looked away from the Ozpin's piercing gaze that dug deep into his heart. Even though it may have not been directed to him, that didn't make the words hurt any less.

Sora caught on and placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder. Trying to cheer up him up. Though Sora was ignorant to the direction of Ozpin's stare, more focused on comforting his friend at the moment. Jaune stood straight, his vigor returning slightly from Sora's concern.

It was there for a split second, in his eyes. Sora saw it. There was a spark in Jaune's eyes. Something more meaningful than a trained swordsman could ever hope to have. The purest of hearts.

Little did they both know, a pair of of vivid green eyes concentrated on both of them from a distance. Before it was set onto only Jaune, from interest and curiosity. For Sora, it was a whole other motive.

"In need of purpose, direction." Now Ozpin have shifted his line of sight onto Sora, which he was quick to feel the new presence of anxiety. Sora let go of Jaune and looked the Professor directly. That wasn't a fluke. It's not surprising that Ozpin knows his students well. It's just how piercing his words can be and know who to direct to it to have the most influence on. Although Sora's stoic expression remains unfazed, he could feel himself slowly starting to break into a frown. Sora wanted to do the same as Jaune, just look away. But he knew if he did that, he'd lose to Ozpin trying to get under his skin. So Sora forced himself to stare back, no matter how straining it was.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far." That statement is indeed held true. For this was now directed to a certain white heiress. As Ozpin's gaze fell onto her. Hitting close to home seems to be a natural interaction for Ozpin. Her 'perfect' expression held a hint of a glare to their headmaster.

"It is up to you to make the first step." Ozpin now finished before leaving without so much as a farewell. While the last thing he said was for everyone to feel some type of motivation to, some students couldn't help but begin to doubt themselves just a little. Jaune shared that mutual feeling in secrecy.

The young girl in red from the explosion incident merely nodded to the last thing Ozpin had to say. As if that whole speech was more of a conversation between Ozpin and the red huntress-in-training.

Glynda Goodwitch stepped up to the microphone to speak. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins."

Well, looks like this academy runs for the sake of expedite. It's not even been a day, and they are already being tested on the next day. A test that means, whether they are allowed to stay and attend this school and one simple mistake could mean that losing their career as a hunter will be the last of their worries. Sora couldn't help but feel the fire of excitement ignite in his chest. He was prepared for this.

"Be ready. You are dismissed." Glynda ended the opening ceremony on a much lighter note. At least it was so type of farewell, unlike Ozpin. It came from the heart, to say the least. He's obviously held some emotion into it and know exactly what he was saying. It was cruel, but what he said was nothing but the truth. The students began to talk amongst themselves, either full of hope or hesitation. Though everyone was surely discussing about the initiation they will tasked with tomorrow.

"Well, they really know how to roll out the welcome wagon." Jaune attempted to joke is nervousness away. Sora nodded in agreement. They stood there in an awkward silence for a while before Jaune spoke up. "Well, I'll be seeing you then. There's a certain snow angel over there that seems to have the hots for me. Wish me luck." With that, Jaune left on a confident stride. Leaving Sora alone, giving his blonde friend a slow wave goodbye. Now he's alone. Again.

Before Sora could even think about turning away, his eyes abruptly widen to a realization. He completely forgot during the whole speech. Sora cursed himself for being so stupid. It was something he's yet to do, and it was something important.

Jaune felt a large pressure in his hand, threatening to crush every single bone. He let out an unmanly cry before turning to face his attacker, as he also tried to pull his hand away from the inhuman strong grip. Only to calm down as soon as he saw that it was none other than his friend just a second ago.

"Do you need something?" Jaune asked thoughtfully.

... "Sora." That's his name.

* * *

 **(Night, Beacon Academy ballroom)**

Every first year student was now situated at the ballroom of Beacon, provided with a sleeping bag from the academy. Rows of students already comfortably snuggling inside their sleeping bags, getting in some early resting for tomorrow. For tomorrow will be the event that will deem them as honorary hunters, in training that is. Some students were still up, most of them were talking among their peers, but made sure to be courteous enough to keep their voices down.

Sora exited the restroom in his sleeping attire, which was just a pair of brown shorts. Exposing his more than toned muscular body, with scars scattered across his front, back, and arms. There wasn't a spot on him at that didn't have at least one scar. Easily displaying that he's been in more than one inconvenient situation than most people.

He scratched the back of his head in slight irritation as he could not fathom the reason why he was ushered into the restroom so forcefully by his fellow first years. All he was trying to do was strip into something more comfortable for sleeping in the middle of the ballroom. What makes the difference if it's there or in the restroom?

Sora failed to notice the little leers he was getting from both genders, one half liking what they saw, and the other half comparing themselves with envy. He was just walking around with a provided sleeping bag in hand, looking for a spot to settle without interrupting anyone of their sleep. A few girls gave him an inviting pat on the empty floor next to them. Sora would have taken them up on their offer if it wasn't for the fact that the male students next to them that gave him the evil eye. If he wasn't welcomed by all, he'll just have to find it elsewhere.

Sora sighed. After minutes of trying to find a good spot to sleep, there just weren't any for him.

Honestly, Sora didn't know how to act around girls. There weren't many girls in his village around his age. They were either much older or younger than him. So as far as relations would go, he was either a son or an older brother. That being said, he has zero experience with girls.

After nearly an hour of searching, Sora had found a place to set his sleeping bag without disturbing anyone. He snuggled up into the sleeping bag and allowed the exhaustion to carry him into slumber. He didn't really do much today, but it was still nice to have some relaxation. It's like his father always tells him; the early worm catches the bird off guard. Or something along the lines of that.

"Move." Sora's eyes flung open to a voice that was cold enough to freeze the warmth inside his sleeping bag. He turned to his side to see a familiar irritated face that belonged to the girl in white from before , glaring daggers at him.

Sora blinked a few time before he wiggled his way closer to her in a caterpillar-like motion. She did not say in which direction. Her eyes narrowed and her teeth gritted from her personal space being invaded by someone she detests. The distance between them were now only inches away.

Sora saw this is a great opportunity to make another friend, so he didn't get the memo that she'd rather not have him around. Even as she began to hit his chest with her fist. It didn't bother him one bit. If anything, she needs to bulk up a bit.

Before he could even think about starting a conversation with the feisty girl, one obstacle stood in his way. She didn't know his name. And vice versa. After all, they did meet under an unfavorable circumstance. It'd be best for them to make up and try to meet on common grounds..

"Sora." Sora began abruptly, pointing at himself. Weiss had not expected this introduction as she ceased her attack on Sora, and gave him a quizzical look. Here she thought he was just trying to get under her skin again, even though that wasn't his intention, she could at least deduce that he meant no harm.

The pale girl huffed in annoyance and turned onto her other side, refusing to look at him any longer. Sora frowns as a result. "Hmph, like I care." She spoke with arrogance in her voice like it meant something if she did acknowledge him. Weiss decided to just pretend he wasn't there.

The girl attempted to drift off into sleep, though the dejected Sora gave off a gloomy atmosphere.. She refused to let it get to her, but it slowly began pull on her heartstrings. It was a small amount of guilt, but it was effective. Sora never took his eyes off of her. He concentrated on the back of her head, hoping she'd turn around to face him..

Seeing that she may not win this mental battle between herself and her agitator she now knows as Sora. She turned over to the side to face Sora, much to his relief.

"You should already know my name anyway." She whispered angrily. For most people this would be true, but Sora isn't most people. So he didn't have the foggiest idea on what she would be implying. Sora only continued to stare into her eyes, awaiting for her to introduce herself properly.

By the second, growing more frustrated with Sora by his unrelenting stare. She sighed in defeat, pinching the bridge of nose to soothe tense face.

"It's Weiss Schnee." She spoke quickly before turning over once again, breaking all sorts of contact with him. He didn't mind, at least she got to formally introduce herself. Sora concluded that she might be harsh, but that doesn't entitle to her being a harsh person.

"White Snow." Sora translated. That earned him a forceful kick to the chest by Weiss. He felt that one. Legs are stronger than arms after all, about three times stronger. His coughs were a mix of pain and amusement. He rolled onto his back, nursing his chest by rubbing it. That hurt, but he'll consider that a term of familiarity.

At least he can rest easy now, even if it's self-proclaimed, he has made another friend.

* * *

 **(Morning, Beacon Academy ballroom)**

Today is the day. Initiation, this will his first step in becoming a full fledged hunters. Sora is confident that Beacon academy will be sure to throw everything they can at them. That just means he'll have to be ready for anything.

As students began readying themselves for a start of a new day, especially a day such as this one. Sora took this time to also mentally prepare with some light meditation, trying to calm his mind. However, it was considerably difficult with all the background noise shattering his concentration.

"Wake up, lazy butt!" The voice belonged to a girl who appeared to be zipping in and out of reality around her sleeping male friend, whom reluctantly risen from his sleeping bag with a sigh. His expression said it all, yet another morning with her. Sora wondered how that guy was able to put up with her.

Years of patience and tolerance, that's how.

Sora rolled up his sleeping bag and put his clothes back on. Show's over, but it was nice while it lasted. He returned the sleeping bag to the instructors and bowed in respect to them for lending it to him.

Lazybutt was ushered into the boy's washroom with the chipper girl pushing him from behind. Once they were inside, a collection of unmanly screams could be heard. None of them belonging to the intruding girl. A small parade of male students began to run out of the washroom in nothing but their towels to cover their shame. Some still with shampoo in their hair. It only got worse when fellow students began to take hysterical pictures of the scene with their Scrolls.

* * *

 **(Morning, Beacon Academy cafeteria)**

It was time for the most important meal of the day, that being breakfast, and the cafeteria was currently serving pancakes for the students. The problem was when they told Sora that he can 'help himself' to some pancakes. See, some is a relative term, there's no exact quantity to some.

What that means is there was a huge stack of pancakes, making its way through the hungry crowd. They tried to stop him, but he kept repeating what they said to him. Each time he repeated himself, his words grew more threatening. No one messes with a man and his pancakes.

When he sat himself down with his tower of pancakes on a single plate, Sora had to stand up on the table in order to apply syrup to his breakfast tower. Nearby students took caution and put as much distance away from Sora, in fear that his tower might come crashing down. It wasn't the most stable stack of food.

Sora licked his lips in anticipation, he is going to destroy these pancakes. So everyone steer clear and get ready to duck for cover. He threw away the fork and knife as easily as he throws caution in the wind and was going to devour his breakfast, bareknuckle brawling style.

"What?! What do you mean you're short on pancakes?" Uh oh. There's no mistaking, that belonged to the chipper girl from before. She must also be a pancake lover like Sora is.

With that in mind, he now has a decision to make. Eat the pancakes as fast as he can and act like nothing happened or do the right thing and hide the pancakes in his stomach. Both sound like a pretty good idea.

"Nora, calm down. It's not their fault. I'll make you some pancakes after initiation." Lazybutt was with her, and was trying to soothe his friend. The girl now known as Nora began to pout like a child.

"But Ren! I want more pancakes now! You know I've been waiting for this day!" For such a energetic girl, her day was instantly ruined by the lack of pancakes. Not that he can blame her.

"I can't make any now, we have initiation after this. You'll just have to be patie- what is that?" Lazy butt, now known as Ren halted mid sentence. The duo spotted the tower of pancakes in front of Sora. Their gazes simultaneously starting from the top, slowly working their way down to the bottom, only to see Sora with a forced amount of pancakes already in his mouth, staring back at them.

"Uh..." Sora uttered, stretching his voice for as long as he could stall.

"Ren, hold my pancakes." Nora surprisingly spoke in monotone. Ren obliged and held what was given to him. Their stack of pancakes was microscopic in comparison to Sora's pancake tower.

Nora began to approach Sora, effortlessly tossing a few people out of her way. She held an unreadable expression on her face. Sora couldn't tell if it held calm maturity or murderous intent.

In one fluid motion, Sora literally jumped out of his seat and grabbed a single pancake at the very top of his stack. While in mid air Sora tossed the syrupy pancake directly under Nora's foot. And just as planned, she slipped on it as she was about to take her next step and was propelled into the air as she let out an ungodly shriek.

It was like everything was moving in slow motion with some bad opera playing in the background.

Once Sora landed, he took this opportunity to grab his plate and rush past Ren, who was in the motion of attempting to catch his airborne friend. Sora made a beeline for the exit, unfortunately not all his pancakes could make it through as they were pushed off the stack by the doorframe. All those pancakes, now an obstacle on the floor for anyone trying to enter or leave.

There was a thundering crash, followed by some shouting, and crying, a lot of crying, and some more shouting. **"I'LL BREAK HIS LEGS!"** Sora never looked back. He was too mortified and felt guilty of what he's done. He can never go back there.

There goes a man that loves breakfast too much.

* * *

 **(Morning, Beacon Academy locker room)**

After Sora was finished with his breakfast, in which he ate in a very secluded area to ensure that no one from the cafeteria would chase him down, especially someone from the cafeteria, he was now spending his time searching for his assigned locker. Until he realized he had been walking around in circles this whole time. In frustration, he crumpled up the piece of paper with the locker number and tossed it aside, ruffling his head furiously. Things would have been much simpler if he just stayed at home and trained with his father.

The paper Sora threw away ended hitting a male student nearby. The student quickly became enraged and grabbed a hold of Sora's collar. "Hey! Watch where you're thro-! Whoa." All the fury from the student lost tension in an instant the moment he realized it was Sora. Sora made eye contact with temperamental guy, only for Sora to be just as surprised. Their surprised faces quickly became friendly.

"Hey Sora. What's up?" The guy greeted with a visible smile and casual tone, as he released Sora from his grasp.

"Cardin." Sora happily said in a quiet tone to his first friend in Beacon Academy.

* * *

 _Yes, big surprise! Cardin and Sora are friends. All shall be explained soon enough, for now we are still traversing through what I like to call the Intiation arc. Ain't got much left to say here, so if you enjoyed reading feel free to favorite/follow. Leave a review if you'd like, and thanks for taking the time to read my story._

 _In response : I'm leaving this message in regards to a reader that took the time to leave me a review, but it was on my previous story which I thought was kinda weird but oh well. I had already taken what you said under consideration way before I started to remaster this story. That people might not want to read through season 1 of Rwby all over again. and that might hurt my chances of building a fanbase. Even so, too much planning and thought went into this story to let it play out in any other way. Skipping to season 4 would mean to skip over the OC's character development, which is a vital component for readers to fully understand these characters that they have not be introduced to. Starting from season 4 would just make it seem like that the OCs were just slapped into the stories outta nowhere. That being said, I'm sorry I cannot take your idea into consideration. It is a good idea on what you offered, it's just not my idea._


	3. Chapter 3

_Sup, lovely seeing you again. Kana-to-the-shiiro here up in here! Now I know there is very little to know about Sora as of now, and I don't wanna leave him a complete mystery that rarely say more on two words. So in this chapter, we'll be going into depth into his backstory. Just enough so you guys can get a taste of him. It'll be a small blast from the past explaining what he went through that made him become the person he is today. Enjoy it, I know I did._

Twisted Grimm, chapter 3: Landing stratgey

* * *

 **(Morning, Beacon Academy locker room)**

"Hahahaha-hahaha!" Cardin's laughter echoed in the locker rooms. He wiped away a tear from the corner of his eye with a finger. Incoherent words barely made it out of his mouth as he tried to speak..

Sora gave his friend pats on the back to ensure that he wouldn't die of laughter. Though he had to admit, it was pretty funny. So it might be too late to save Cardin at the rate he's going at.

When Cardin's laughter died down just enough for him to talk in between chuckles, he returned to Sora's side to walk with him. "Did you see the look on that guy's face? It was like he's seen a Twisted Grimm or something!" Cardin smacked his knee from the hilarity, regaining more laughs than before.

They came upon an unsuspecting fellow huntsman-in-training who was just minding his own business, when Cardin approached the lone guy and pushed him into his own open locker and slammed it shut. The victim now in captivity thrashed about helplessly in his small confinement, switching between threats and pleas. However, his screams were unheard as there was no one around to hear him.

Cardin motioned for Sora to duct tape the locker door shut to make sure it doesn't open as easily. Sora complied and really started to make sure the captive wasn't going anywhere any time soon. Both of them looked at what they've done as if it were a masterpiece in a museum. After all, his friends told him to do it. And friends never wrong each other and do fun stuff together.

Which brings them to right now. They both came to a stop when Cardin gestured him to halt. "Anyway, my locker is somewhere here. Yours is probably down the hallway. I'll catch ya later, man." Cardin waved goodbye as he left Sora to himself.

Just like Cardin said, his locker was right where he said it would be. He opened the empty locker and placed his duffle bag inside. He was practically wearing his combat clothes already, so all he really needed was a place to put the rest of his stuff. But it also gave him some time to prep other stuff as well.

From out of his bag he retrieved a small pouch that he wears on his lower back. He checked to see if everything he would need was in the pouch, which were a few pellets that were created from different material. Looks about right. With everything in check, Sora made his way to the location of the initiation.

* * *

 **(Noon, Beacon cliffs)**

With the students now gathered in the presence of Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch, each one standing on metallic tile waiting for further instruction about their initiation. Some students busied themselves by double checking their weapons and supplies to ensure that will not fail them in the midst of combat. Everyone was more than ready for their initiation. It's make or break time.

A collection of familiar faces allowed Sora to feel at ease, and vice versa. He did get to see Weiss, who was beside him, and Jaune, but he also he spotted the two from before during his pancake incident. The lingering murderous aura gave Sora a cold sweat. He'll have to appreciate what little time he has with his legs.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin started, breaking the anticipating silence. His godlike eyes looked each of them, as if selecting their fates.

Sora leaned over to his side to get a good look at the dense acres of forest presented to him. It seemed to stretch on to the farthest corner of Remnant. Just a vast sea of green trees as far as the eye can see.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion." Glynda paused, adding some dramatic effect to her words. She might be doing that on purpose. "Each of you will be given teammates. Today." It was kind of amazing how she could say that with a straight face.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with whom you can work well with." Ozpin continued, at the same time informing and giving perfectly reasonable advice. A distant whine could be heard from one of the students among them.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." The slight amusement in Ozpin's tone did not go unnoticed. Well, that just takes everything they've ever said up until now and just throws it out the window. That's like throwing a mongoose and a snake in the same cage and expecting them not the kill each other. Sora was starting to have second thoughts.

"WHAT?!" Shards of broken dreams could be heard along with the same little squeak from before. Sora cringed as he could hear her from all the way from where he was standing, which was eight squares to his right.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path..." Ozpin paused. Not for dramatic effect, as a serious reminder. "...or you will die." They didn't expect peaches and cream, now did they? It's best to throw the truth in front of their faces, rather than give them a false pep talk.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene." Ozpin informed them. So if someone is on the verge of death, they'll be left there for dead. Cruel, but they're the ones taking the risk to make it happen.

"You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." Ozpin finished with his instructions. Everyone seemed to have mentally nodded in unison, fully absorbing what Ozpin has said as a memory.

"Are there any questions?" Ozpin wanted to get things out of the way before he sent his students to their doom.

"Yeah um...sir-" Jaune spoke timidly, raising his hand to indicate he indeed has a question.

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin said, ignoring Jaune completely like he didn't notice his existence.

All students began to shift into their own respective stance, readying themselves for what it is to come. Sora didn't understand why everyone just stood in place, but he followed along for the sake of not looking like an idiot in front of everyone. Seriously, the forest is right in front of them, they could literally walk there.

There was an abrupt sound of working metal and whistle in the wind, followed by screaming students that were suddenly high above the ground. Sora's eyes followed the unidentifiable, airborne students until they became a mere dot in his vision. Clearly the most eager out of everyone in the group of students to get started on initiation. Sora was lost for words. Is Ozpin actually launching his own students into Grimm infested territory?

One after another, sounds of clanking metal, another student up in the air and clearing a great amount of distance. Sora looked to his sides to see if anyone was as confused as he was. All he saw were anticipating faces, looking at the forest. They knew something he didn't.

Sora reached over to Weiss to tap her on the shoulder in hopes that she might have the answers to his questions, except all of his questions were answered before Sora could even touch her. In that second, she was gone. The metal plate that was beneath her feet was protruding from the ground. That told him everything.

Sora's eyes widen in a mixture of fear and excitement. These students weren't jumping! They were being launched! Sora respectful image of the headmaster of Beacon Academy has now changed to a madman that needs immediate mental help. What kind of sick, twisted man does this for his amusement? .

And then his feet left the ground.

* * *

 **(Noon, above Emerald Forest)**

The sound of passing wind was almost deafening. It nearly blocked out Sora's perception on the entirety of the world. All he could hear was the whistling at the speed he was going at. A small ringing in both ears greatly disoriented him.

His heart rate was beating at an unhealthy pace in fear that he might ending passing out while airborne. It was the only thing telling him that he's not dead, yet. Sora felt like his body was going to collapse into itself. The natural wind resistance forcefully pushed his limbs close to him. Either that, or have his limbs contorted in awkward angles until they snapped. He submitted in fear that he wouldn't feel an intense pain before he inevitably plummets to the hard ground. The fast approaching horizon where the sun has risen, tree after tree being nothing more than an ongoing green blur. His clothing rustled violently against his skin, like tiny whips throughout every inch of his body.

The scariest part of it all was that he was no longer in control. So he was forced to let the direction and gravity take its course with him. At this rate, it's not looking good for him. His body rattled fighting against the wind, eventually weighing him down. Every bone in his body told him that he was going to die. His lungs could no longer able to regulate his breathing. He was scared out of his mind. He didn't want to die.

He began to catch up with one of the students that was launched before him, only because they started to decelerate and began to drop altitude before disappearing into the green foliage. Sora squinted, shielding his eyes from particles within the air. Although obscure, he was able to see the fellow student land safely on the ground. He'd widen his eyes in astonishment if the wind didn't force his eyes shut.. This is survivable! That student is living proof! Literally.

They called that something here. The words were pretty foreign to him, but not out of reach within his vocabulary. Sora snapped his fingers in realization. "Land strategy!" Despite the deafening whistling in his ears, those words were as clear as day to him.

Except there was one problem for him. He's never developed a landing strategy in his life. Not once in his life had he experienced a situation much like this one. His father had given him a small lesson on how to land safely when jumping from high places, but he never went over being launched at high speeds into a Grimm infested forest and how to survive that kinda fall. He had to figure out a way to slow himself down before he even thinks about landing.

A sudden snap at his refueled his anxiety, as he looked down to see that he was now descending in altitude and was now pretty levelled with the top of the trees. Sora couldn't tell whether the ground was intentionally heightening itself to diminish what little time he has left to come up with a landing strategy. Whatever his landing strategy is, he better come up with it now.

Mistake number one; he began to panic. His eyes darted everywhere for something to grab so he can finally come to halt. Sora flailed around helplessly, only unbalancing himself even more. His leg kicked legs violently, desperately trying to live.

Sora felt himself going into shock when he began to hyperventilate as he struggled to keep himself conscious. Unfortunately, he succumbed to it and felt himself slipping away. His vision failing him and shrouded by darkness.

* * *

 **(Memory, seven years ago)**

"Sora! Remember, you must always remain calm at all times!" His father's words bore itself into Sora's head, until it became what he practically ate, slept, and lived those words. A ten year old Sora sat obediently on the floor and listened intently. It was the voice that belonged to his master that worked Sora to the bone through everything he knows in order to thoroughly teach him. His father doubles as his master.

"If you begin to panic and lose your nerves, you've already lost the one thing you need in order to fight." His father informed paced back and forth in front of the seated Sora, never taking his eyes off his son. Otherwise, it would be a sign of submission. He wouldn't be the master martial artist if he couldn't look deep within someone's eyes. Sora on the other hand, felt like he was going to wet himself at any given moment from the sheer intimidation that his father was giving him from a mere stare.

This lecture was also an act of training. Everything he did was training. The smallest task, training. Eating breakfast in the morning, also training. Living on its own, is training.

"And that, my son, is insight." His father said as he stopped in front of Sora. His stern gaze piercing Sora's soul. Sora mentally flinched, and his father saw it. Though his body remained still. But for giving in, Sora will have to make up for it in his next training session. That way he can be trained while he's training.

"Once you lose a hold of that, and give into desperation, you become careless, and weak. How can you begin to protect others when you can't even protect yourself?" His father was practically furious now, though did not carry it in his tone. But Sora could tell. Sora could no longer look his father in the face with the shame and guilt that ate his entire being.

His father knew that he would hit a weak point on his son with his lecture, but it's never had such an effect on him like this one. Sora was still too soft and weak, if he wanted to prepare him for the responsibilities he will bear one day, he'll have to play the part being both a father and master.

"Perception, accuracy, knowledge, and a deep intuitive understanding. You must be able to learn in the middle of battle. Know how your opponent's strikes, steps, and even breathing. Always know their moves before they can carry it out." His father sighed, his tone low enough for Sora to retain the courage of looking up to his father once more.. He is still his son after all, not just his student.

Sora's eyes with puffy and bloodshot, tears he's been holding back all this time on the brim of leaking. Although tears might be a sign of weakness in this situation, they were far from tears that were created from sadness. Sora had a look of determination through his tear stained face.. Sora abruptly stood up and opposed his father, challenging him as Sora readied himself in a fighting stance. Sora could not forgive his father for showing weakness to him by easing his voice. Even more so, Sora couldn't forgive himself for causing his father such weakness.

They were family. Training together was their way of bonding, it was the only way they knew how to bond. There were times that Sora wanted to call it quits from how cruel his father got, but he never did. Because that meant he would stop spending time with his father. It helped him gain a better understanding of his father and why he loved it so much. It also brought them together as they had something in common to do together, as a family.

It made them both happy to be spending time with one another. And at times, they'd go fishing together or go into town to pick up a treat for Sora. Never in his life has he complained or whined to his father. So he's not about to let him ease up on him now.

His father couldn't be prouder of his son, who was growing up right before him. It all happened a year ago on that dreadful day, after that Sora was never the same. He was never this quiet, now even his father can barely get a word out of him. Sora used to be so full of energy and life, and now it was all taken away from him. His childhood was practically robbed from him. Despite all that, he's turned that suffering and pain into determination and drive.

It was no longer Sora's master who was standing in front of him, he was challenging solely his father as a person. The father embraced his son into his large arms. If Sora is going to look past his master and see him for who he will always be, then treating each other like family comes first and foremost. Sora slowly eased up and clenched at his father's clothing to pull him in closer. Sora wailed into his father's shirt, letting his pent-up emotions wash away through his tears that now fell freely.

"Sora Asua, my boy." It was the name his mother blessed him with. For both parents, his name meant their most precious treasure in the entire world. And Sora knew he'd grow with the greatest love that Remnant could ever provide him with.

Sora looked up to his father, dry tears still visible on his own cheeks. He saw the loving smile a parent could provide. His father reached for Sora's face and wiped away the remaining wet trails on his face. Both of them looked at each other with an understanding smile that no words could describe for the bond they share.

And then his father winded back his arm and slammed his fist against Sora's face with all his might, sending Sora flying through the thick wooden walls.

* * *

 **(Noon, Emerald Forest)**

Sora snapped back to reality with a racing mind going into overdrive, everything had suddenly become so clear to him as opposed to a moment ago. His trembling stopped as he clenched his hands into fists and began to slow down his breathing. He could do this. Even as memory, his father is always there to help him.

Sora curled his entire body into a small ball posture, keeping his legs and arms tucked close to his chest. As he descended into the tree's foliage, branches of all sizes reached out to him like sturdy whips or broke from the sheer force of a human projectile. Sora's aura was doing a good job at holding, but he didn't know how long his body can endure this punishment. The branches did little to slow him down, but it was something.

Before his body could even touch the ground, Sora instinctively winded back in his arm and swerved to face downward to give the ground a devastating haymaker. Creating an impressively large crater from the force. He tried to bury his fist into the ground to stay in place, unfortunately his arm was wrenched from the ground as the momentum from when he was launched was still present. Although by now he has significantly slowed down, but he was still going at a speed that was hazardous to his health. Just a bit more and he's in the clear.

The ground was once again within his reach. That was all Sora needed in order to proceed to the last step of his landing strategy. He dug his fingers into the ground and clutched at it with all of his might. Sora pulled himself closer to the ground and shoved his foot into the ground. The ground ripped beneath him, stray rocks pelted him from all sides. The rippling ground was difficult to hold onto between his fingers and the pressure on his foot felt like it was being crushed. But he grit his teeth and forced himself to endure until the very end. This looked so much easier and less painful the way he imagined it.

What seemed like an eternity of grinded into the ground, Sora finally came to stop. Half of his body embedded in the ground. He looked like someone half-assed an attempt to hide a body. For one thing, his head was still above ground, lifelessly tilted to the side. His arm and leg pulsated from the strain, beating erratically in pain. Sora couldn't believe that he managed to survive that with an impromptu landing strategy. He'd be overjoyed right now, if it wasn't for the fact that everything hurts. He just hopes that this would be a one time thing from now on.

"Ow." Was all Sora uttered. Well he said something, at least he's alive enough to speak. His aura made short work of his pain. In no time, he could feel his bones reconstructing themselves and wounds beginning to close up. Sora pulled himself from out his dirt bed and stood up before dusting himself off. He stretched his limbs out to ensure each one was functional and still on his person. It appears he's all in one piece.

It was time to go, he has an initiation to accomplish and a partner to make eye contact with. Sora began his journey to the northern end of the forest, just like Ozpin instructed them to. He believes that he'll be able to meet up with someone in that general direction. It'd be killing two birds with one stone. Walking through the dense forest, filled with Grimm that wanted nothing more than to tear you limb from limb. Nothing quite like to start the day.

* * *

 _Just wanna make a quick shout-out to you guys, yes, you guys who are reading this right now. When I posted the first chapter that alone gained over 100 views. Now I dunno if that's a lot in comparison to the average, recently updated fanfics, but it is a huge milestone for me nonetheless. That means 100 people literally read my first chapter. And now with the second chapter posted, the views for chapter 1 have climbed up to over 200 views. And over 50 out those 200 views read the 2nd chapters. That's normal for the views to drastically drop like that, the first of everything will always be the most popular. It still makes me happy that a 1/4 of those readers stuck around to read the second chapter because that's still a large number. So I just wanna thank all of you for taking the time and reading my story. It gives me that feeling that my hardwork and effort wasn't put to waste. And I promise to not to disappoint you in the later chapters, I promise to always keep you entertained and captivated with my story, because this is a journey we will be travelling together. And I hope you'll accompany me until it ends. This is our adventure together!_

 _In response:_ _This one goes out to you Anon-kun! Wow, I can't believe you actually went and read my previous story. Well this is embarrassing. That's my more lengthy and cringey work that I decided to leave behind. It basically a relic at this point. But your wish is my command Anon-kun! I will get to where I left off in the original fic. I can surely promise you that! Now that I look at it too, where I left off was a major cliff hanger. I can see why you're so eager. If something like that were to happen to me, and there wasn't a continuation for years, I'd wanna strangle the author through the screen. Please don't do that to me..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Holy hell, it feels like I haven't uploaded in months. I'm just glad to know that I haven't neglected this story. So yeah, yo'sup. Kanashiiro in da hizhouse. What's up my playas? You're in for a little treat in this chapter cause I'm throwin' you another curve ball. I honestly have no idea what metaphors or lingo I'm spewing right now, but in translation, this gon be good._

Twisted Grimm, chapter 4: Rujo Arizado

* * *

 **(Noon, Emerald Forest)**

Sora had fully recovered from the damages he has sustained from that brilliant landing strategy. Nearly becoming a paste on the ground. Other than that, he's feeling right at home. In a forest.

In contrast, his luck with finding a partner isn't going as smoothly as he thought it'd be. There was no doubt in his mind that he was heading north as instructed by Professor Ozpin. He is still in search of one, but so far there hasn't been a single soul in sight. Sora grumbled, he punched a tree in frustration. The tree was uprooted from the ground by the impact and tipped over with a loud crash. He really needs to know his own strength sometimes.

Sora approached a larger tree and tested the strength of the bark by gripping and pulling his weight on it. It didn't let up, meaning that it's able to support him. With that, he began to climb the tree until he reached the top

This activity reminded him of his training sessions back at home with father. Where they'd race at times to settle who is the best climber. His father would always win, but that's because he was already used to his weighted training gear. Sora wasn't. He felt like he was in a constant war with gravity. His father would make him wear it all the time, even when he slept. Because apparently the Asua family is training at all times, even resting was a training session.

When he reached the top of the tree. Sora clasped the soles of his shoes between the tippy-top of the tree to remain in place. By the position of the sun, he confirmed that he is heading the correct way. Good to know. Sora could always estimate where the others might have landed and go on a limb to where they might have traveled. Odds are, they already have their own partner.

Not too far from him, a sudden explosion caught his attention. He was able to feel the slight increase in temperature, along with the smell of something burning. It doesn't take a genius to declare which direction that came from. No further than a mile. Explosions are not a natural occurrence, so that could only mean a fellow hunter-in-training.

Sora didn't hesitate, he jumped down from the tree. His weight breaking off branches as he felll, doing little to slow his descent. His aura shielded him from the damage he would have inflicted on himself. Leaving him completely unharmed.

Both feet landed firmly onto the ground with a quaking thud. He sprinted in the direction in which the explosion originated, keeping in mind that no one would openfire unless they had encountered Grimm.

 _"You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path...or you will die."_ Ozpin's words rang in Sora's mind, causing his pace to increase in anxiety. In the moment, Sora had forgotten about the partnering concept and only focused on getting there in time.

* * *

 **(A little after noon. Emerald Forest, burnt clearing)**

Sora pushed aside stray branches and shrubs out of his way before he came upon the site. By the time he arrived, it was already too late. A circular clearing. The grass that was once green with life were now charcoal black. The surrounding trees have been stripped of their leaves and diminished of their healthy brown bark, also burnt to the darkest color.

He investigated the area and came to an assuring conclusion that no one was around. While the thought of someone being here meant a potential partner, he didn't ignore the possibility of also finding a corpse instead. If that were to be the case, he's actually glad he didn't find what was left of someone.

After confirming that no one was around, Sora decided to take his leave and continue to travel north. That is when he saw it. Two gleaming red beads in the darkness. Except that darkness itself was moving. Sora stopped in his tracks when he locked eyes with the object. There werealso bones as white as snow attached to that darkness. He didn't know whether to take cautious steps toward or away.

Whatever was there, was staring right back at him. That's when Sora flinched, and the darkness literally snarled at him when it noticed that. Sora averted his attention to his surroundings when he saw a collection of the same hungry red eyes all looking at him from behind the shrubs. They surrounded him. Blocking off all means of escape. This was a trap. And Sora walked right into it.

Sora retreated to the center of the clearing, trying to get as much distance between him and them as much as possible. The darkness emerged from their hiding spots and took their positions around him, closing in the distance. Revealing that they were Beowolves.

This species of Grimm might not be much of a threat, but experienced hunters know that they should never underestimate any sort of Grimm. Alone, they are child's play. But in a pack, they are more formidable and dangerous. Hunters were brought down because they let their guards down. That is the opportunity Beowoulves are at their strongest. They always have a strategy best suited for any hunters they face and how skilled they think they are. That's the key Beowolves will always implement.

That being said, things aren't looking so good for Sora. He tried to count how many Beowolves he might be facing, but would have to recount as their numbers grew with each second. They knew better than to attack out of terms while the Alpha Beowolf is present. Whom stood about as high as two Beowolves tall. The Alpha Beowolf howled afterwards, telling the others to be ready when it's time. In actuality, it was signaling to the pack on when, where, and how to strike. The smaller Beowolves all howled in unison, as to show that they all understood their actions.

Sora raised his fists and prepared himself. His sights never stayed in one place. He eyed every single Beowolf. But he didn't dare turn his back from the Alpha Beowolf. Obviously being faster and stronger than the rest for being the leader of the pack. It'd be the last mistake he makes if he did. So he had to rely on straining his sense of hearing in order to be aware of any oncoming Beowolves that would sneak up in his blind spots. Sora had to be ready for anything. His only plan was the get rid of the Alpha Beowolf as soon as he can.

Three Beowolves charged toward Sora from his front, signaling the time to attack and for the others to get into position to follow up. They threw themselves at him, each one attempting to capture him in their claws. Sora didn't make any indication in attempts to evade the Grimm. However, their claws scratched away the dirt that Sora once stood on. Every single Beowolf baffled by their meals sudden disappearance. They looked at each other and anywhere that they could've guessed he could've gone. Then they spotted him in one of the most unlikely places they'd expect him to be. Directly above the three Beowolves.

With that kind of speed, people would assume that he could teleport. Far from it, he simply pumped his aura into his legs to enhance their capabilities and movement. Allowing him to seem like he vanished into thin air.

Sora came down like a rock. Purposely accelerating his drop to deliver a more devastating blow. By the time the Beowolves caught sight of him, it was already too late for the ones directly beneath him. He had his fingers intertwined together and held over his head. Bringing down his linked hands and bashing it against the Beowolf between the other two in a hammer-like strike. Easily caving in the thick skull and into its brain. Killing it instantly. The sheer force of the strike and the plummeting drop caused a small crater in the ground, pushing back the two living Beowolves a great distance against a tree.

The Beowolves readied themselves to attack. Sora slowly stood up, lifting his bloodied gloves from the Grimm corpse's head. His aura shielded his hands from cracking. Punching through bones hurt more than you think. And once the bones in your hands break, they become useless. It'll hurt more than it hurts to attack. So it's best to avoid that at all costs.

Two Beowolves came at him from two different sides, one from the front and the other to his right. The one to his right was coming in quickly, the Beowolf lunged at Sora with a single claw. Sora grabbed a hold on the offending limb. Giving it a mighty tug that dragged the Grimm off its feet. Literally throwing the Beowolf into the other one approaching him.

Another Beowolf stepped out of turn, pouncing toward Sora in means to sink its fangs into him. Sora went low to the ground, slipping under the Beowolf as it landed behind him. Sora turned around and placed his foot on the back on the Beowolf that had just missed him, he reached around the Beowulf for the space underneath its chin. Seizing it. He pushed his foot against the Beowolf'ss back while pulling on its chin at the same time. It huffed and whimpered, thrashing about to break free of the painful hold Sora has on it. He let up until he heard an audible pop from the Beowolf. And just like that, it stopped moving. Sora released the Grimm corpse to let it drop to the ground.

The two grounded Beowolves were now getting up, shaking off the daze they are suffering from. Sora didn't give them any time to recover. He kicked one in the abdomen, it flew headfirst into a the trunk of a tree. Breaking its neck in the process and ending its soulless life. Sora then grabbed the snout of the Beowolf that was still left alive and forcefully shoved its head into the ground. Its face caved into itself, confirming the kill.

The Alpha Beowolf howled, as did the others. Calling a change of orders that Sora picked up on, due to the pitch in its howls. But he didn't know what the plan is now. It was a plan of relentless attack. Attack at will to overwhelm the human with strength in numbers.

Sora was now being rushed by five Beowolves, all coming towards him in different angles from his front. When all of them closed the distance, Sora jabbed the center Beowolf in the neck with his fingers. Utilizing the spearhead-like strike. His attack did more than stun the Beowolf, he cut off its ability to breathe. Death is now inevitable for the withering Grimm.

Sora wasted no time moving on to the other Beowolves. He swerved beneath an entanglement of three pitch black claws that missed him. Attacking the one slightly to his right with an open palm against the chest, he felt a satisfying crack against the Beowolf before it was sent flying far into the distance. He took a step back to gain some distance before he delivered his next assortment of strikes.

A steady breath exhaled from Sora's mouth. They came at him again, the remaining three. As the four other rushed in from various sides. Overwhelming him from one side wasn't doing it, so the numbers would have to add on further but from different sides.

Sora punched the Beowolf to his left, impacting it straight in the face. At the same time, he raised his right leg and kicked the Beowolf to his right directly in the stomach. Both Grimm rolled back quite the distance, but got up and started to back off until they could endure the pain caused to them. Sora now only stood on one leg, his entire body exposed to the single Beowolf left of the five that decided to attack him from up front. Whom was now dangerously close to Sora. Its maw agape. About ready to take a clean chunk of flesh.

Sora brought both his fist and foot that were still stretched out when attacking the other two Beowolves and slammed in against both sides of the head of the Beowolf. Shattering the skull completely. It dropped to the ground, limbs still twitching while the life from the body slowly faded away. Sora felt the black liquid on his clothing. Though none of it was his own. All of it was the staining blood for the Grimm that has fallen by his hands.

Not forgetting about the four Beowolves that were coming from all sides, Sora rolled out of the way. All at once, they turned in one direction they briefly saw Sora roll toward. Only to see that he wasn't there. Baffled, they scanned the area for any signs of the human. When they did, it came into their sights as a fist that impacted against one of the four Beowolfs chin. Rocketing it into the air like a rag doll. All eyes on the flying Beowolf for a mere second was all it took for each of them to fall one by one.

The huntsman-in-training used the same trick he used before, pumping aura into his legs to have seemingly vanished momentarily during his roll. He simply kicked off as soon as his feet touched on solid ground. Now they're all expecting him to be in the air. How dead wrong, they'll be. Sora swept the closest Beowolf to him off its feet with his leg. It tripped and fell onto the ground. He sprung up to his feet by using the grounded Beowolfs neck as a stepping stool. Crushing its windpipe, losing the ability to breathe. Using the extra momentum to his advantage, he thrust his elbow into the back on an unsuspecting Beowolf in a downward strike. Another audible crack emitted from the Beowolf as he dropped to the ground unceremoniously, quite alive and attempting to crawl its way back to the safety of the hoarding pack.

Last Beowolf of the four to take care of, it finally turned around. Only to be met with a strong roundhouse kick to its side. Sora followed with another kick into the other side of the Beowolf with his other foot. He repeated this process two more times, his kicks escalating up. Fracturing the rib cage on each side of the Beowolf. Then finally ending it with a high kick to its face. Death was not swift. It slowly died from the beatdown.

Then there was the one he sent flying with the uppercut, now coming down with its back toward the ground. Sora held up an open palm, directly above where the Beowolf will land. As it did, back first. With such little support to one area, its spine bent backwards and cracked dozens of times before it stopped all together. Sora tossed aside the lifeless Grimm. That makes nine for a kill count and four too injured to fight.

Sora took a moment to view the Grimm massacre around him. Their jaws hung open, but no breath was drawn into them. The soulless now also lifeless. How ironic. How would something without a soul be alive?

That is when he noticed something was off. His eyes widen in a panic while he frantically scanned the vicinity of Beowolves still surrounding him. The Alpha Beowolf, it was gone! That is never a good sign.

Within a split second Sora caught sight of the Alpha Beowolf, claws ready to slice him open with deadly precision and speed. Fortunately for his reflexes, he managed to stop the Alpha Beowolf by intertwining his fingers between its bone white claws and pushing back with superior strength. Sora grimaced at the beast in front of him. An unpleasant smell emitting from its breath, assaulting his nose. The Beowolf did everything it could to inch itself closer to Sora in order to sink its fangs into him. But the strength of the huntsman-in-training did not let up. He kept the Alpha Beowolf at bay with his hold. Preventing it from coming any closer or escaping.

That is when something odd happened. The Alpha Beowolf ceased its constant chomping. Now it focused on using all of the strength in its arms to overpower Sora. When it should already know by now that Sora is much stronger. Sora's unfazed stare locked with the larger Beowolfs piercing red eyes. An abrupt soft thud came from behind the larger Grimm. Sora didn't know what to make of it and the Alpha Beowolf showed no signs of disturbance.

However, it did not stop there. The same thud could be heard from behind the Alpha Beowolf. And then another. It was only after the third sound that Sora noticed that the Alpha Beowolf was progressively getting stronger, slowly but surely. Sora pumped his arms with aura, enhancing the durability and strength in them. He saw this as a sort of test of might and will. On who is more superior in strength, man or Grimm.

More and more, a soft thud after the other, Sora felt himself begin to slightly struggle. Seems like the Beowolves have some hidden strength they've yet to unveil until now. They're much smarter than they look then for suppressing their true strength until they really needed it. Otherwise, hunters would learn how to counter against it by now. Maybe that's why it has never been recorded before. Because they all died from this technique.

Sora infused his arms with more aura, giving him a moment to breathe and relax. That is when the Alpha Beowolf would get stronger, after a few more thuds that came from its back. Sora knew he was depleting his aura faster than he should. He knew he was.

But the passionate side of him didn't allow him to let up. Not against a Grimm. He would now allow himself to be bested by a Grimm. Never. They are the darkness, and humans are the light. So the light must prevail. Therefore, Sora remained stubborn and held his ground. Using his aura to make himself stronger and restore his fatigue. This could have all ended if he simply pushed the Alpha Beowolf back with all his added might, but then it would get stronger and make that impossible to do.

This went on for minutes. Sora could barely feel his arms at this point as they turned to jelly. The strain was starting to take a toll on his body. Evident by the cringe on his face and beads of sweat on his face. The Alpha Beowolf did also have a slight strain too, though nowhere near as Sora. If he used up anymore aura, he most likely wouldn't have enough left for the rest of initiation. Which nearly slipped his mind. Sora hoped that he could hold off until the Alpha Beowolf decided that enough was enough, because help didn't look like it was coming any time soon.

Sora had a hard time keeping himself up at this point. He made sure that the Alpha Beowolf did not progress further to him, but even that proved to be a difficult task. If they took a single bite on him, it's all over. He can kiss his sorry ass goodbye. Sora felt his shoes dig into the ground from the force of being pushed down.

Again, something didn't seem right. The smaller Beowolves aren't even taking this opportunity to attack him while he's wide open. And to think that this would be the best opportunity to shred him.

Why aren't they attacking him? Beowolves are known opportunists, not famous for their merciful challengers. This wasn't right from the very beginning.

Sora took his eyes off the Alpha Beowolf and stiffly turned his head to the side. They were all there, exactly where they were before. Waiting. Watching. Though swerving from side to side in place as if knowing that it wouldn't be the right time to strike. Sora felt the Alpha Beowolf push further, adding more pressure to him. As if it was punishing him for taking his eyes off of it. When he returned his stressful gaze upon the larger Beowolf, though Sora's eyes widen in a mixture of shock and fear.

On top of Alpha Beowolf's back, was a single smaller Beowolf's head barely peeking out from behind it. All this time, it wasn't getting stronger. It was getting heavier. All those soft thuds were the Beowolves climbing onto their leader to add weight onto it. They were slowly crushing Sora, and keeping him in place. Sora attempted to pry his hands off the Alpha Beowulf's grasp, but the sheer weight kept him from moving an inch.

They played him like a fool, and he fell for it. The Beowolves that surrounded him weren't the same ones from before. They were the ones that remained hidden from his sights. And now the Beowolves perched on their leader were the previous ones surrounding Sora. It was all an illusion to make him think they didn't move from their position.

So, this is the notorious intelligence that Beowolves are known for.

The Alpha Beowolf let out another howl. Being so up close to it, the sound was almost deafening.. As did the other Beowolves, even the ones on top of their leader. It was another signal for attack. Except Sora could do nothing to adapt, he could only hold his ground. With that, the surrounding Beowolves began to rush Sora all at once. Bearing their claws and fangs. Just about anything they could use to tear and rip. He could see the world around him being blocked out by the blackness of the Grimm.

Just like that, they took quick turns dragging their claws against the vulnerable flesh on Sora, staining their claws with his blood. Sora grit his teeth and tensed his muscles, with every injury he let out a painful gasp and cursed under his breath.

In a matter of seconds, Sora was coated in his own blood and various sizes of cuts. A few Beowolves had gone straight for his ankles to ensure that even if Sora would somehow survive this barrage, he would not be escaping anytime soon. They were doing their best to absolutely seal his fate.

Sora felt his body getting weaker from the lack of blood and his aura was being exhausted at an alarming rate. It hurt. It hurt so much that Sora just wanted it to stop. But not by the means of death. That'll be the day before he pleads for a merciful swift death. His breathing became heavy as his knees started to give in to the weight of the Beowolves on their leader. Sora fell back onto a single knee.

With what little aura has left, he tapped into his innermost strength. Tier-One aura. Sora forcefully exceeded his natural aura limit to recover his stamina and heal his wounds. Sora wanted to avoid using this method, but his hand has been forced. With the restoration of his aura, all of his wounds had sealed up instantly and he felt his strength return to him. It was as if the fight had only started. Rejuvenated and more lively than before, it was time to strike back.

With a mighty roar, Sora clenched his hands with all his might and ripped the fingers off of the Alpha Beowolf. The Alpha Beowolf let out a howl in agony as it stumbled backwards. Due to the sudden movement, most Beowolves were flung off their leader and landed hard onto the ground. The Beowolves surrounding Sora began to back away from the brutality they had just witnessed. They certainly were not expecting for their proclaimed prey to put this much of a fight.

Sora stood there, feeling victorious now that he has escaped that black death. Ready to give all of the Beowolves a much deserved vengeful thrashing.

Unfortunately for Sora, that was it. He fell onto both knees the next second. His own body became unbearably heavy as he tried his hardest not to pass out on the ground. Turns out he had sustained more injuries from the Beowolves than he thought he had. The heat of the moment made him oblivious to fact that he was slowly being cut up from the numbifying adrenaline. His aura basically used itself up trying to keep him alive by focusing on healing him. In addition, Sora has never done much training with Tier-One aura. As the aftermath does more harm than good. Completely drained of energy and aura, he could no longer fight. They sealed his fate before the battle even started.

The Alpha Beowolf barked lightly, letting its pack know that they are victorious and now it is time to deliver the finishing blow. The Alpha Beowolf slowly approached the down huntsman-in-training, the pain of having its fingers torn off still fresh in its mind. It was going to ensure that Sora will be ripped to pieces.

Sora attempted so many times to pick himself up. Only to fall back down on his hands and knees. Until the very end, he wasn't going down without a fight. But how can he in the state that he is in? Sora would never accept his death while laying face down on the ground. He couldn't die, not now. There was so much he had to do, so much that he promised. Sora didn't want to die like this. Yet, here he is.

While he was still conscious enough to think before his mind was submerged in agony between the teeth of the Beowolves, he thought back on a memory with his father. Back when they were happier, before that dreadful day. It's weird how stuff like this just comes back in the most unlikely situations when the mind should be panicking and erratic. Guess he's just trying to make mental amends and cope with the fact that this it. Seeing that his time is cut short. It's been fun. Sadly, this is where it ends. All of it.

Sora slowly closed his eyes, accepting what is to come. However, his body was moving on its own, still trying to get up to no avail. Even though he had given up, his body still tried to fight. He could feel it resonating. His core screaming at him to fight until his dying breath.

The Alpha Beowolf stopped only inches away from him, staring down at him. It lowered its gaping jaw between Sora's vulnerable neck to ensure a killing blow.

In an instant, the sound of bone splitting was emitted. What shocked Sora was that it was not from him. He pushed himself off his hands and knees onto his back. What saw next completely astonished him. The Alpha Beowolf's head slowly began to slide off its neck. It fell to the ground with a wet squishy noise. The body of the large Beowolf collapsed on the ground next to the decapitated head.

Sora didn't know what to make of it or how this happened. The Beowolves also dumbfounded looking at each other. All wondering what had happened to their leader. But it didn't take long for their confusion to turn into blinded rage, as they all assumed that it was Sora that had just beheaded their leader.

With that in mind, all the Beowolves disorderly charged towards Sora yet again. Sora instinctively shielded himself with his arms. That is about all he can do in his state. He wouldn't expect something like that to happen a second time. The Beowolves threw themselves at him.

There it was again, the sound of splitting bones. Yet there were multiple this time. And just like the first time, Sora still found himself alive. Accompanied with a gust that forced Sora to shut his eyes tightly. When the wind died down, Sora peeled his eyes open to see a pile of dismembered black limbs and Beowolf bodies cut in half. It would be an understatement to say that he was completely lost for words and amazed beyond measure. Silently thanking whatever was saving him.

The remaining Beowolves backed off. Growling menacingly with fury in their red eyes. Not at Sora. At the new threat they now face that stood between them and exacting their revenge. Sora was late to notice it himself, but standing before him was the reason why he is still alive now. It was something that Sora has been wanting to find all this time ever since the start of initiation.

"It looks like you got yourself in quite the predicament." The owner of the voice spoke in a mocking tone, though good-naturedly.

It was a guy with spiked black hair in a slicked back style. Two locks of hair that fell over his forehead that nearly touched the corners of his eyes, one on each side symmetrically. Both eyes are a definite shade of azure blue. A gentle touch to the person despite the slaughter he is shown to be capable of. He wore a blue unzipped jacket that has a blue hood buckled to it by a leather strap. The black sleeves were shortened in between his shoulders and elbows, and upon his shoulders were metal armor pads. Beneath his jacket is a simple black V-neck shirt. Wearing black pants with blue straps that hugs around around his waist, along with a black belt and a blue pouch fastened to his left on the belt. His shoes were black and blue, and secured onto his footwear was metal armor fit for the top of his feet that was bound by a black strap around his ankles and feet, not completely obscuring the design of his shoes. Worn on his hands were a pair of black fingerless gloves with a metal plating where the knuckles are, much like the pair Sora has. Yellow straps that crisscross each other on the center of his gloves. Underneath his gloves, while also enveloping his hands and ended at his forearms, were long strap of white cloth. Around his neck is a silver chain necklace with a red insignia. The insignia appeared to be of a hollow circular shape with an intricately curved Y in the center. Enveloped around his upper body were few black belts fastened to him by buckles that served the purpose of mounting a large weapon on his back. In his gloved right hand, he wielded a double edged great sword that was taller than him, the blade also had two handles that was separated pommel in between both. Surprisingly, he was wielding it in a single hand with no signs of strain. It gleamed brilliantly with an icy blue color from top to bottom. At first glance, Sora thought he was in the presence of a man born on the battlefield.

Before Sora could collect himself from his state of awe or the swordsman could utter anything else, the Beowolves were upon them once again. The swordsman had a smug look on his face as he stepped forward to oppose to the rest of the encircling Grimm. Three Beowolves rushed in from his front.

"Child's play" His voice held unwavering confidence, commenting on the situation that he is indeed outnumbered and is most likely going to have to carry dead weight known as Sora.

Using the sword in his hand, he adjusted his grip on the handle and had the sword faced on its flat side in direction of the three Beowolves with his empty hand bracing the sword on the other flat side facing toward him. The Beowolves slammed against the cold steel of the sword in hopes to overpower the single swordsman. However, the swordsman didn't budge an inch. He flung the Beowolves off his sword by simply pushing off the flat side with his free hand.

The three Beowolves now catapulted to the ground, hard. Not letting them have a chance to get up while they're down, the swordsman leapt off the ground with his sword held in a reverse grip over his head and downward impaled the Beowolf centered of the three in the chest. The sword itself dug itself into the ground from the force, causing some slight wind. Death was swift. He dragged his sword that is still embedded into the ground, exiting out the Grimm corpse. The cold steel came into contact with the other grounded Beowolf, slicing it in two. He drew his sword from out the ground after confirming the kill with an upward slash and placing the sword on his shoulder armor. Reverting to a signature grip he had on the sword before.

As the third Beowolf was slowly rising to its feet, reinforcements were coming in. Once again mindlessly throwing themselves into battle without a thought. The swordsman quickly rushed the Beowolf and gave it a violent kick to the head. Its head turned unnaturally with a click as it fell to the ground unceremoniously. Never to move again.

The swordsman lunged forward with his weapon forward through a Beowolf in midair, quickly pulling it out and letting the Grimm drop. A row of two Beowolves now to his right. Expertly shifting his stance by firmly planting his right foot a step back. He swung the his sword horizontally and slashed straight through the Beowolves bodies like butter.

One Beowolf thought it was pretty clever trying to sneak up on him from behind. Though the swordsman's senses were keen. He abruptly adjusted right foot to where his back faced and slashed vertically upward. Cleaving the Beowolf in half perfectly. Two halves mirroring each other as it fell repulsively to the ground.

The number of Beowolves within the pack have already been cut down by more than half of what they originally started out with. It was easy to tell by the lack of Beowolves that still stood. However, some of the Beowolves were starting to look a bit antsy.

The swordsman was quick to notice the hesitation from the Beowolves. _'Just a bit more of a push.'_ He thought as victory was already assured when he stepped in to intervene. All coming from different sides. Though the ones to his front and back are closing in quickly. The swordsman thrusted the sword to his backside, stabbing the Beowolf behind him without even having to look at it. At the same time thrusting his foot into the chest of Beowolf in his front, sending it flying into a tree.

Quickly switching his grip to utilize the flat side of the sword. The Beowolf to his right didn't even stand a chance when the swordsman slammed his sword into its side. It flew in the same direction as the previous Beowolf. Now in a two handed grip on the sword, he swung the sword over his head and brought it down to the Beowolf to his left, literally crushing every single bone in Beowolf with the flat side. The swordsman brought his sword back onto his shoulder armor. Standing among the pile of Grimm corpses victoriously with a confident smirk that never left his face.

By now, the remaining Beowolves were a little under a dozen. Their pack is now unsalvageable for there is nothing left of it. One after the other began to flee from battle with only their lives intact, disappearing into the forest. One of the Beowolves greatest faults; once the leader has been dispatched of, the whole pack just falls apart.

Sora pushed himself from off the ground with a struggle and sat upright. He could not stand up yet, for he is still pretty drained of aura. Nonetheless, Sora was completely amazed and mind blown by the mastery this fellow huntsman-in-training has over his sword. He's never seen anything like it before.

The swordsman turned to look at Sora and began to approach him. When the swordsman was only a foot away from Sora, he sheathed his sword onto the straps on his back. The swordsman had a friendly smile. He extended his hand out to Sora. Gesturing his kindness even further. Sora hesitantly reached for offered hand. So he firmly grasped the swordsman hand, causing his smile to enlarge.

"Looks like you took quite the beating...-" The swordsman lightly teased. He helped Sora up to his feet by pulling him up. Sora dusted the dirt off his clothing by swatting at it with his hand. His only response to his savior was a nod

"-Partner." The swordsman cheekily declared their partnership. That is when Sora froze in place and robotically looked up at his...partner. Partners. They're partners now! They made eye contact. That makes them partners.

"Looks like we're stuck with each other." The swordsman comment in playful mock.

"I'm Rujo. Rujo Arizado. Pleased to meet you." The swordsman, now know as Rujo introduced himself.

In an instant, Sora felt weak in his legs again and fell to the ground on his front. He had been using Rujo's hand as a balance to keep himself up. Rujo simply marked it down as the little aura he isn't able to sense on him, but he didn't know it was this bad. Rujo was only able to find Sora when he used Tier-one aura to fend off the Beowolves. Both of them were thankful that Rujo came when they did, otherwise that would've been it for Sora..

Sora remained on the ground. He couldn't get up even if he wanted to. Well, this will turn out to be one odd introduction. "Sora." Sora introduced himself, trying not to get any dirt in his mouth.

Rujo let out a small chuckle. _Yep, definitely the weirdest weirdo I ever met. But he fought valiantly.'_ Rujo thought as he crouched down to his grounded partner and took a hold of his arm. Carefully hoisting it over his own shoulder. He supported Sora up on his feet again by standing with him.

Sora felt inclined to depend on his partner, because that's what they are for. Though he didn't want to be an outright burden to him from the start. "Don't worry. I got'chu" Rujo assured without having to look at Sora.

"We're partners now. Put a little more faith in me, Sora." Rujo spoke in quiet honesty. Truly, those words touched Sora. Not only has he found a trustworthy partner. But now he believes he has found a friend that will last a long time.

* * *

 _Yep, yet another OC, but this one is my brother's idea. Now hold on, I know what you're thinking, and no, I'm gonna flood the Rwbyverse with an army of OCs. Just these two will be enough. So you have nothing to worry about. Me and my brother are doing a type of collab, and we're actually having a lot of fun with it. So yeah, our OCs are partners. We've planned everything ahead of time, so we'll be seeing this through until end, and I hope you'll stick with us further and beyond._

 _Okay, seriously guys, stop reading the old version of this fic or I'm gonna die of embarrassment. Convert all your love onto this remastered/updated fic because I am never going back to typing those mountains of words that no one likes._


	5. Chapter 5

I swear, whenever I come back to update this fic, it feels like I've been gone for months. But anywho, what's up. Kanashiiro. Nice to see you again. How'd you all enjoy the summer? For some of you, I know you'll going back to school. So yeah work hard at that. And don't let your dreams be memes, or don't let your memes be dreams. Well I think I've met my quota of how long I should keep this introductions. Enjoy the red.

Twisted Grimm, chapter 5: Reckless actions

* * *

 **(Midst of noon, Emerald Forest)**

Situated next to a small river was a half-naked Sora in only a white loincloth. His whole robust figure now on display. There wasn't a single piece of fat on his body. He coated in numerous amounts of scars all around his body that'd make people question on how is he alive to this day.

Sora was currently cleaning his clothes from the blood in the river, as well as the blood that stained his skin. Both the Beowolves and his own. He poured water onto his open wounds to clean them in some way. Regardless of how much it stung. After hand-scrubbing out what he could wash away, he wrung his clothing and vigorously flapped the remaining water out of the cloth. Now he was washing himself with the water.

His partner was patiently seated on a large rock near the stream, just a couple of yards away from each one another. Rujo allowed Sora to rest a bit after the damage he had taken from the Beowolves. It would also have Sora restore some of the aura he had lost during that fight. Though Rujo would check their surroundings every now and then for sneaking Grimm.

Rujo busied himself by washing the blood of the Beowolves off his sword with a piece of cloth he had in his pouch. Those who did not know how to take care of their weapons knew nothing about how to take care of themselves. That is one of the reasons why weapons are seen as an extension, rather than a tool.

"By the looks of your gear, you look like a pretty capable fighter." Rujo spoke with curiosity, though never taking his eyes from off the sword he was tending to.

Sora merely nodded to confirm what Rujo said. He really isn't much of a talker to begin with, so he has a quiet nature to a fault. Fortunately, Rujo is quite sociable. Sora is bound to open up sooner to later. Right?

"Where are you from?" Rujo asked. Deciding to go a more casual question. It was the best way to approach him. Not too pushy and enough to get some idea of what kind of person he is. A lot can be told about a person just by asking them question, and what their answer is.

"Proctor" Sora answered dryly. Although he didn't really expect Rujo to know exactly where his homeland is, it wouldn't hurt to tell him. He silently hoped that Rujo would do the same for him.

Rujo nodded. Though this would be the first time he's heard of such a place by that name, so he decided to just leave it at that. "Well, I was born in Althor. It's a fairly large city in the southern part of Vale. Though I went to Mistral for the years of my combat school. Then I returned to Vale so I can attend Beacon Academy. And I guess that about sums it up until now. And this is where I am now." Rujo gestured to the land around

"So how long have you been training?" Rujo let loose another question, actually curious to know more about his partner's fighting capabilities.

Sora pondered for the exact age he started to train with his father. Though at the time, he was probably too young to remember. So he can say for sure- "Very long" It might be vague, but it was a definite answer he could provide.

To the very least Rujo now knows that Sora is a capable hunter, judging from how long he's been training. "As for me, I've been training since I was seven years old." If that wasn't obvious with that gargantuan sword he holds single-handedly.

"Got any siblings?" Yet another curious questioned from Rujo, though harmfully digging more into Sora's personal life.

"No." Sora said with his usual stoic expression. He's always wanted a sibling, older or younger. It didn't really matter to him, as long as he was able to hold them near and dear. Alas, he is an only child.

Rujo nodded and decided to leave it at that. "Well, I'm the youngest of five other siblings. Got three brothers and two sisters. So I was pretty much the baby of the family. Obviously we'd get into childish quarrels, but that's family y'know. So all in all, we got along great." He finished with a shrug, though couldn't help the sentiment smile on his face.

Guess that's one of the things Rujo was nostalgic about ever since he's applied to Beacon Academy. Although, coming here definitely wasn't a choice he's regretted.

Sora was quick to notice the nostalgic sense from Rujo, and left his sword wielding partner to his memories. In the meantime Sora retrieved his clothing, which having been hanging from a branch and exposed to the sun's rays to efficiently dry..

Rising from the small river up on his two feet, Sora made his way to his clothes that was hung up to dry by a branch. He dressed himself in his equipment while also inspecting the tears and shreds. It would appear that he'd have to get a new set of clothing.

"Everyone has their own reasons to come to Beacon. Usually people say they want to get stronger or protect people. But the way you carry yourself...it's different. Why did you come to Beacon?" Sora literally snapped his head in the direction of Rujo when he heard him ask that question. Sora's expression contorted into an unintentional glare.

That burning question is one that Sora would rather not answer. Nor does he have any intention in sharing his reason. Whenever he remembers his reasons, why he came here in the first place and what he plans on doing after his four years here, he could feel the malice and wrath that plagues his body.

Rujo cast a concerned look to Sora, for him to make a face like that. "Sorry, I must have hit something close to home, huh? Forget I said anything." Rujo said in a reassuring and composed tone,. He was already able to deduce that his partner is hardly one to express himself openly. So for a question to have an impact on him, it'd be best not to reopen any scars.

Snapped out of his stupor, Sora blinked away the redness in his vision. And just like that, he recovered his usual stoic face. Like that whole inner rage thing never happened.

Rujo knew it would only fair to share a part of him with his partner before Sora decides to do the same for him, whenever that will be. "Well, for me, it's because...I want to make things right." Is Rujo all said, and that is how he ended it. In comparison to Sora, Rujo's words were rather solemn for how heavy it sounded.

Over time, people tend to become more secure when they endure hardships. Kind of like building a wall for themselves to keep it out. But the emotions that were once experienced are only buried deep into a pit, still existing, but difficult to surface. That doesn't go to say that someone else's pain is greater than another.

Sora just nodded, letting his partner know he's still listening. Rujo started to acknowledge how much of silent person Sora really is. Unable to resist the opportunity, it was too good to pass up. "So you one of those silent protagonists? Though green wouldn't really be your color." Rujo had cheekiest grin on his face, hoping that his little humor would have some effect on Sora. It was a quick recovery from a rather tense moment, but both of them would rather press on.

Unfortunately the joke went right over Sora's head, as he showed no type of reactions other than blinking at Rujo, trying to figure out what he was implying when he said.

Rujo stood up from his spot on the rock he was sitting on and clapped his hands together. A definite smile etched across his face. "Good talk. Now let's get going." His tone was commanding, yet friendly at the same time. Sora wordlessly followed Rujo lead

* * *

 **(Minutes later)**

"So...Where do you think this could possibly lead to?" Rujo asked his partner when they stumbled across a huge hole in a ground that descends into a tunnel. Sora shrugged while peering into the complete darkness deeper in the hole. To say the least, it definitely wasn't the smartest idea to enter uncharted territory.

"Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained. But, ladies first." Rujo comically ushered Sora into taking the lead from here. Sora didn't look the least bit amused by his partner's manners. Sora forcefully shoved his partner into the hole without warning, though Rujo let out a small chuckle during his fall. Sora quickly followed along in the everlasting darkness.

* * *

 **(Midst of noon, Emerald Forest, abandon temple)**

A hand had abruptly shot out from the ground, clawing away at the dirt to create a sizable hole. From out the ground, Rujo pulled himself up and dusted himself off after standing up. He reached back into the hole he made and proceeded to pull Sora from out the ground, as well as a single Creep gnawing at Sora's leg. Rujo nonchalantly grasped the Grimm by the nape and tossed it back into the hole. Well, that's one way to make an entrance.

"It wasn't even two Oum damn seconds! Is that too much to ask for?!" A sudden enraged scream caused Sora and Rujo to almost jump out of their skin, both of them turned to see a fiery blonde. Whom Sora recognized from the vomit incident on the airship. If looks could kill, they'd be dead right now. Sora and Rujo backed away with their hands up in surrender. They didn't mean no harm after all, and they had no idea what harm they caused.

The blonde girl sighed in exasperation, though calmed down considerably. "N-No, it's not you two, it's just-...aghh...just...look. There." The irritated blonde, as well as her partner who was a female ravenette, pointed in different directions.

Sora and Rujo turned their attention to where they had directed them to. It was then that they understood where the blonde girl was coming from and could see how this situation escalated quickly.

From behind the surrounding forest, a giant Deathstalker was ramming through trees, making its way to the clearing that is the abandon temple. And from above, a giant Nevermore was circling them with predatory intent. To make everything all the more bizarre, Nora mounted a dead Ursa and wouldn't stop telling it to _go_.

Sora and Rujo gave each other a perplexed look before returning their attention onto the blonde girl, who had soothed her temper by now. "What? Did we miss the party or something?" Rujo half joked, as it wouldn't be the strangest thing he's ever seen.

It was then that both Sora and Rujo got a good look at the people surrounding. Not only were they in company with friends they made here, but as well as old friends.

"Jaune." Sora and Rujo said in unison, to which they came to a halt and gave each other a questioning looked.

"Sora?" "Rujo?" Saying each other's name in question at the same time once again.

"Rujo!" Jaune called out excitedly.

"Jaune?" Sora questioned Jaune on how he knew Rujo.

"Sora!" It only made Jaune all the more happy to know another friend is present.

"Rujo?" A red haired girl in bronze armor called out, approaching.

"Pyrrha!" Rujo said in an almost too joyful tone.

"Weiss!" Sora called out to her, finally noticing her.

"Sora..." Weiss said while rolling her eyes, not particularly happy to see him.

"Nora!" Nora said her own name since no one else was going to. In that moment, Nora had Sora's leg in her arms, unbalancing him as he stood on a single leg now. A sickening snap echoed throughout the forest, followed by a thunderous roar in pain.

* * *

 **(Minutes later)**

It took some time, but they were finally able to set Sora's broken bone back into place and patch him up. Like the whole leg breaking experience never happened. In that time, everyone was more or less acquainted with one another, to the very least knowing each other's names.

Nora wasn't the least bit sorry, even when Ren tried to convince to at least say it. "I told you I was gonna break his legs." Nora huffed and turned her head away in a pout. Looks like she didn't forget about that breakfast incident.

The Deathstalker from before had finally pushed through the foliage and was now pursuing the group, totalling at ten. The Nevermore began to circle back towards them, as if coordinating its attack with the other giant Grimm.

"This doesn't look good." Rujo discussed the situation before, admitting that they might be in over their heads if they were to battle under these terms.

"Huh, nothing I can't handle." The girl in the red hood confidently said as she pulled out her scythe. She ran out of formation, heading towards the Deathstalker on her own.

"Ruby! Wait!" Yang called out in vain, Ruby was already too far ahead to hear her.

Ruby launched herself forward at the Deathstalker by firing her scythe at an impressive speed. She held her scythe over her head, ready to hack and slash into the Deathstalker once she got close enough.

That was a bad move, scorpions in general excel in frontal combat. All parts of its body that it uses to strike are meant for that. From its pair of pincers, to the mandibles on its mouth, and the venom laced stinger hovering above its body. With these weapons at its disposal, the Deathstalker is no exception.

The Deathstalker covered its face with pincers, and with a well timed swing of both pincers it knocked Ruby back. She fell on her front and skidded against the ground. Her vision was distorted like the whole world was spinning. Ever so slowly, she got back on her feet. "I'm-I'm fine. I'm just fine!" She informed everyone, though wasn't very convincing. Her back was to the Deathstalker as she was facing her friends, it was closing the distance between her and itself. Yet another mistake.

By the time Ruby returned her sights onto the Deathstalker, it was already in front of her. It practically towered over her in a menacing manner. On instinct, Ruby fired at the Grimm, launching herself backwards to give her a running start. She began to flee, and was also quick enough to outrun the Deathstalker

"Ruby!" Yang broke out into a sprint, attempting to get to her sister to bring her back to safety. Although going it alone, just as Ruby did. Ignoring all signs of protests to let another member of their group to carry out such reckless actions. It seemed like everyone is running out in desperation and not at all thinking about the weight of their actions

"Yang." To what Sora could muster up into a yell, it still came out normally audible. There was no room left to think, someone had to do something before these two got themselves killed. Sora sucked his teeth in irritation and then removed his robe, which fell to the ground with an unnatural loud thud. At first the group was startled that Sora had suddenly started stripping right then and there, though it also caught them off guard when they experienced that a single piece of clothing could cause a small quake.

The Nevermore winded its wings back, then flapping both wings with such ferocity that it launched harpoon-like feathers at Ruby with deadly precision. It was like a black storm. The rows of feathers crept up behind her, embedding themselves into the ground. A single feather just barely missed her, although it managed to root her to the ground by snagging her cape. She felt the sudden tug of her hood choking her, squeezing the air out of her throat as he fell backwards onto the ground.

Yang disregarded the feather projectiles, even though she was heading straight towards it. Her legs couldn't stop moving, as they were fueled by instinct. She failed to notice that she was on a set course to be skewered by Nevermore feathers. It almost seemed like she had a death wish.

However, she was forced to come to a halt when the feathers rained down too dangerously close to even be considered a close call. Yang slide onto her rear, just barely evading three feathers that triangulated around her.

Yang was suddenly pushed back off her feet by a hand, at the exact where the feathers would have impaled her. Instead, someone else had taken her place. It was Sora, who had shielded his body with his arms. He huffed as he slowly lowered his arms and pulled out the feathers from out them. Blood leaked from the wounds, though Sora showed no signs of pain. He merely looked down at Yang with a concerned expression. Prioritizing her well-being over his own.

"Stupid." Sora insulted good-naturedly. He was just glad that he was able to push her out the way in time.

The Deathstalker from before had finally caught up with Ruby, whom had no means of escaping. The Deathstalker reeled its glowing stinger above its body for the killing blow.

Ruby could only watch in horror as she could only see this as the end of her life, fast approaching. She wanted to scream, but she was so afraid that she couldn't say a word.

"RUBY!" Yang screamed out to her precious little sister as the stinger came down like a hammer. Yang reached out to her sister in futility, hoping that it would make a difference in their distance. But that was just hopeless wishes. Both Ruby and Yang shut their eyes, not wanting to see the gruesome sight.

The sound of something slamming into each other was nearly deafening. Followed by a prolonged silence that made Ruby and Yang peel their eyes open. "Am I dead?" Ruby asked to no one in particular. Far from it. Their eyes finally laid upon the view that astonished them both.

Sora now stood in front of the Deathstalker, effortlessly grasping its stinger and keeping it at bay. Yet the Deathstalker is clearly larger and heavier than Sora, but he didn't so much as budge when the Deathstalker pulled and pushed at its stinger. The Grimm in his clutches screeched frantically as it was trying to free itself. He was between Ruby and the Deathstalker, it'd have to get through him before it could even think about touching Ruby. And there was no way he was gonnna let that happen. "Get up." His tone was affirming and commanding, though he only wanted her out of harm's way.

"I knew you'd be there to help me again." Ruby said with an earnest smile to her savior. She stood up, though her cape remained pinned to the ground by the large feather.

Sora let out a sigh of relief, he just managed to barely protect Ruby. If he had been a second late...he doesn't even want to think about what would've happened. Perhaps he should have removed more of his weighted training gear because that was all too close for comfort. Nonetheless, both Yang and Ruby are alive and well, that's all that matters.

Sora turned his attention back to the Deathstalker, with some newfound anger towards it. Sora removed the feather that kept Ruby from escaping and used it to stab the Deathstalker's stinger into the ground. It let out a screech in pain as it once again tried to free itself from another situation, but to no avail.

Abruptly, Sora felt something wrap around and apply warmth to his bare skin. Ruby being the cause, not at all minding her shameless action in front of everyone. She had him trapped in an embrace that Sora could not bring himself to break, not even all the strength in the world wouldn't allow him to do so. Instead, he accepted the hug by gently rubbing Ruby's back.

When Ruby and Sora returned to the group, they were greeted by relieved faces and various body checks for wounds. Yang made a bee-line for Ruby and held her close like they haven't seen each other for years. It was a heartwarming scene. Even in the face of danger, no one could bring themselves to interrupt them.

When Yang finally let go of her sister, she showed Sora the same affection by wrapping him her arms around him without warning. "Thank you." She whispered before letting him go. Sora averted his sights and nodded in embarrassment.

However, Weiss showed no type of sympathy for Ruby, as she delivered it with a slap across Ruby;s face. Ruby nursed her reddening cheek and fought back the pained tears. This angered Yang rather quickly, but she held back since she was Ruby's partner. Still, she could feel her eyes turning an angry red on instinct. Everyone shimmied a reasonable distance away from Yang just in case if she would metaphorically, and literally, explode again.

"Do you have any idea what would've happened if Sora wasn't there to save you?! Your reckless actions almost cost you your life! Do you really want that upon your shoulders? On your sister's shoulders?!" Weiss was practically furious, and Ruby could not defend herself as everything her partner said was true. Ruby's eyes began to well up, letting out a sharp hiccup as she fought back the tears. Weiss redirected her concerns with Yang and Sora. On the contrary, it was clear as day that she too feared the worst about losing her partner.

Yang substantially calmed down, now knowing that Weiss was not only thinking about Ruby's sake, but her's as well. It was Weiss' own way of showing how worried she was toward her partner, especially after pulling off a stunt like that.

Sora stepped between Ruby and Weiss to intervene, though was stopped short when Weiss pointed an instigating finger at him. "You're no better either! You should know that you're low on aura, and yet…-you could've gotten yourself killed!" Weiss was practically shouting at this point, as she began to tremble within frustration. She absolutely hated that these two are beyond her control that all she could is watch them risk their lives. Sora stood his ground defiantly, as he would do it all again if it meant saving Ruby.

He knew the risk, but he still chose to go with the plan even at the cost of his own life.

"They did what they think they had to do. That doesn't mean it's always the right thing. But both of them came back alive. That's all that matters." Rujo stepped in, neutrally defending Sora and Ruby, but at the same time agreeing with Weiss.

They were interrupted by the reminder that there is still one mobile Grimm that is still after them. The Nevermore. "It's circling back. And also..." Jaune stated as he pointed at the Deathstalker, its pincers began to cut through the feather that entrapped its stinger.

"Let's get what we came for and go." Rujo commanded everyone, as they hurriedly walked up to the temple ruins and grabbed their own respective relics. No one had any time to check what kind of relic they got since they were all in a hurry.

"We need to go now!" Ruby called out to the group, and they quickly followed behind her with hesitation. And just as they escaped back into the forest, the Deathstalker removed the feather from its tail and hissed angrily. Both the Nevermore and Deathstalker zeroed in on their trail.

* * *

 **(Midst of noon. Emerald Forest, castle ruins)**

The group believed they may have found a way out of the deeper parts of the emerald forest without encounter Grimm. Jaune mentioned some castle ruins that Pyrrha and himself stumbled across on their way here to the abandon temple. As that is where they are heading towards now.

They exited from out the forest, and it was just as Jaune described it. Castle ruins with a bridge, as well as a chasm underneath the structure.

The Nevermore perched itself at the top of the castle ruins, stopping them dead in their tracks as they took cover behind some pillar. Looks like running away isn't an option anymore. "We can't seem to catch a break, huh?" Rujo remarked with an exasperated sigh..

The sound of timbering trees could be heard, and it only got louder with each passing second until the Deathstalker exited from out the forest and now had them in its sights. "Oh come on!" Jaune complained as everyone was forced out of their hiding spots and made a break for the bridge.

With salvation growing closer with each step they took, they failed to notice that the Nevermore was no longer on top of the castle ruins. That is when they caught that distinct darkness within their peripheral vision. Before they knew it, the Nevermore was only a few meters away from the bridge.

Up close and personal like this, the Nevermore looked absolutely menacing due its immense size. Their eyes widen in shock with the Nevermore upon them. None of them could react in time, as it rammed right through the bridge like it was nothing.

The everyone was divided, some of them had just barely made it across by leaping forward, while the others were forced to jump back and were now faced with the giant Deathstalker once again. Partners separated, the chain of command was quickly falling apart. No one knew who to exactly listen to other than trust in their instinct and try to support each other.

However, two people in the group were not as lucky. Sora and Rujo. They felt the full head-on collision of the Nevermore when it crashed against the bridge, forcing them from off their feet and into the air. Now the only thing beneath them was the chasm below. As they began to regain their senses after getting the wind knocked out of them, they could barely hear the screams of their names as the wind was whistling in their ears from gravity now taking its course. They disappeared into the white fog, and so began their fall.

* * *

I've come to the decision to mush the two chapters from the previous fic together, chapter 5 and 6. I've come to realize that the whole flashback with Ruby was a bit unnecessary, and could be view more as a filler. And I'm not into that kinda stuff. No, screw that noise. So yeah, that means this'll mean that I've finally caught up with the previous fic and the next chapter will be the long awaited chapter, as well as it'll be a new beginning. Like new levels added in remastered games to keep it fresh.

Waifu Pillow: I was afraid of this, but I knew this day would come. Guys, Waifu pillows have become sentient and now have a will of their own. Don't be jealous, but I now have the first Waifu pillow viewer in history. **Anyway!** You'd be right about adding another OC into the mix. Usually people would become discouraged as the numbers of OCs increase, but this'll be the only major two. Also, I would try grammarly, but the subscription for it would do a number to my budget. So I do what I can with Ginger instead since its free. I appreciate your concern though. I'll be seeing you in the next chapter then.


	6. Chapter 6

_You'll forgive me right? Sorry that this chapter update is few days late, maybe its even been an entire week. But, better late than never. I'd make an excuse, but getting addicted to a video game ain't much of an excuse. I've just recently been playing Persona 3 FES, THE BETTER VERSION, and kinda got hooked. Pretty neat game and I'm definitely gonna play the rest of the franchise. My friends tell me not to play the first or second game. Why is that? I get that they're the earlier games and they might not be as initiative as the future installations, but what do you expect? Games should naturally get better as the franchise progresses. That shouldn't belittle the previous games. That's an oxymoron. But anywho, I'm off the tangent. Enjoy reading._

Twisted Grimm, chapter 6: Tyrant Devil

* * *

 **(Late noon, Emerald Forest, bottom of the abyss)**

Sora slowly peeled his eyes open, though his vision was still a swimming mess. He could not make anything, all of it to him was just a giant blur. The deafening ring in his ears made it worse, being robbed of his most reliable senses. Although it was a struggle, he pushed himself from off the ground with a strained grunt. He got some comfort from feeling something solid beneath him, after what happened. Helplessly being knocked into the air without any sort of control, it was terrifying.

"Ya gonna get off me anytime soon? That'd be great." Rujo's voice alarmed Sora, it also brought Sora back to his senses. Sora was finally able to percept that he was directly on top of Rujo, who seemed to have taken a turn for the worst. It would appear that Rujo used himself to cushion Sora's fall, in turn applying that much more of a strain. If he hadn't done that Sora probably wouldn't have survived the fall.

Sora promptly removed himself from Rujo, and helped Rujo him by offering his hand. "Sorry. Thanks." Sora gave Rujo his apology and gratitude. This would be the second time that Rujo has saved his life, in a single day too, and they just met today. Just how far is this guy willing to go for someone?

"It would appear that we're both low on aura now. And in the situation we're in now..." Rujo stated as he observed the area they're in. It was a dirt opening that seemed to have housed something large. Whatever it was, it wasn't friendly. They were quick to notice the scattered bones, varying in shapes and sizes. It was a telltale sign that they shouldn't be here, and climbing back up was out of the question. The terrain formed walls surrounding them, stretching up as far as the eye can see. It was a really long drop.

"Sora! You're...you're gonna wanna see this..." Rujo hesitantly said as he beckoned Sora towards a pit. When Sora approached the pit he immediately regretted it. Human skulls, a countless amount. With how it was designated, they could only assume that this was some sort of collection.

"Grimm." Sora said as they came to that conclusion. They were in a Grimm nest. Both of them began to work up a cold sweat, fearing the worst.

"We gotta go, now." Rujo commanded, Sora wasn't the least bit against it. Luckily the dirt clearing a passageway, meant for whatever took shelter here.

There was the smallest thud, but what made it significant is that Sora and Rujo felt it beneath their feet. They both came to a sudden halt because of it. The thuds soon felt like small quakes, and it was now easy to tell that it was pacing. Steps.

Sora and Rujo didn't hesitate, they immediately ran back to the dirt clearing and readied themselves. "Damn it! Looks like we don't have a choice." Rujo sucked his teeth in desperation as he drew his greatsword. Sora stood his ground with his fists raised, prepared for combat.

And then the monster came into view. It had the head of a triceratops, though had two massive, curved horns directly above its eyes. As well as a set of tusks on the sides of its mouth. It's neck was armored with a saddle-like plating with spikes protruding from the hems. The Grimm's arms were equipped with a pair of wings and only possessed two fingers. It had a pair of muscle-bound legs with talons. Its tail extended out doubling its length, as the end of the tail as weaponized like a dull ax. Its entire body gave it a wyvern appearance. It was easily three times their size in height and was as long as a city bus and a half.

Dyranniblos. This Grimm is notoriously territorial and aggressive. What makes it worse is that it never stays in one place for a long, as it settles wherever it deems as it's temporary home. With a nasty temper and being a literal homewrecker has given this Grimm its rightful name. Tyrant Devil.

The Dyranniblos stopped in its tracks the moment it laid eyes the two student hunters. From its mouth, it dropped what appeared to be a fresh corpse of a human. It was a fellow student. Was. Sora and Rujo felt their anger flare.

The only thing that could be heard was the heavy breathing from the Dyranniblos as all of them just stood there. It let out an ear-shattering roar that caused Sora and Rujo to cover their ears. The vibrations pulsated through their bodies to the core.

Once the tremor had subsided, the Dyranniblos charged towards them with its horns. Sora and Rujo leaped out the way, just barely avoided the wyvern Grimm and causing it to slam into the earthy wall. As a result, some large rocks fell from the struck wall and fell on the Dyranniblos. It didn't seem to faze it all that much, as it swatted the rocks away with annoyance.

Sora concentrated onto a sizable rock that was going to fall in front of him. He timed it right and as the Dyranniblos turned around to gain sight of the two, he kicked the rock with the sole of his foot and launched the rock projectile directly into the Grimm's face.

The armor on the Grimm seemed to have been holding up, as Sora's actions only served as another mild inconvenience. But it gave Rujo enough time to run under the Dyranniblos and get behind it. As long as one of them stays within its blind spots, they'll have some advantage in this fight.

The Dyranniblos whipped its tail at Rujo, though he managed to redirect the strike by shielding himself with his sword at an angle. The tail attempted again to swat at Rujo, this time he acrobatically leaped over it. Once again the tail of the Grimm came back to him, though this time Rujo counterattacked with his sword, deflecting the tail entirely and causing the Dyranniblos to lose balance.

Sora utilized this time get directly under the Dyranniblos and delivered a strong kick to one of its legs, causing it to tip onto its side. With the opportunity now granted, Sora and Rujo have an opening to deal some real damage.

However, the Dyranniblos anticipated this and pivoted itself on a single foot. The sudden swerve allowed its tail to lash out. Sora guarded himself with a frontal block, but the sheer force of the tail sent him flying into a wall. Rujo was at a distance that he was able to strafe back to avoid harm.

Sora quickly regained his footing, but couldn't deny that the Dyranniblos got him good. "It knows how to fight. And it knows how to fight hunters." Rujo stated, remembering the pile of human skulls in its nest. They might be in over their heads against this monster.

The Dyranniblos charged at them once again, suddenly it wildly flipped backward though hurling itself towards them. Rujo shielded himself with his greatsword and Sora supported his partner by bracing his hands on their makeshift shield. But both of them highly doubted that this would work with their power alone, but it was the best course of action. Sora tapped into what little aura he had and activated Tier-One aura.

They felt the abrupt weight and force of the tail that collided with Rujo's sword as their entire bodies and were pushed back and their feet dragged across the ground. Their arms went numb with the tremor that travelled from the sword. Other than that they're alive. But they weren't sure they'd be able to survive another attack like that.

However, the Dyranniblos wasn't finished. In that motion, it took to the sky and flapped its wings. The wind pressure caused by the Dyranniblos knocked them off their feet and onto their butts. Debris and dirt forced them to shut their eyes. With the Dyranniblos airborne they had no way of getting up to it, nor were they able to have a clear vision of it.

With both hunters on the defensive, the Dyranniblos plummeted towards them with its talons readied. The Grimm successfully pinned Rujo underneath its foot, though he positioned his sword between its foot and himself to prevent it from crushing him. With its other foot, it swatted Sora away, though he stopped his tumbling by digging his fingers into the ground.

The Dyranniblos attempted to peck at Rujo, it means to consume him now that it has him right where it wants him. Though Rujo kept the sword between himself and the Dyranniblos or turning on his sides to narrowly avoid the mouth of the Dyranniblos.

The Dyranniblos lost its patience and swiped at Rujo with its claw. Rujo tumbled to the ground and ended up slamming against the walls of the nest. The Dyranniblos curved its body in preparation to utilize its tail against the downed hunter-in-training. However, it came to an abrupt stop in the midst of its released attack. Its tail had caught onto something.

Sora had his arms around the tail of the Dyranniblos, preventing it from getting any closer to Rujo. The Dyranniblos lurched its body to free itself from Sora, though Tier-One aura kept him strong enough to hold his ground. This granted Rujo time to recover and leap onto the Dyranniblos. He ran along the Dyranniblos' back and began to slash into the base of its tail, leaving a noticeable indentation.

Rujo landed with a roll next to Sora as he released the tail from his arms. "We're not gonna get past that armor at this rate. We need something more than raw strength." Rujo informed. Bludgeoning through its armor could work, but that would take some time even if they were to focus on a single part of the Dyranniblos. And staying on it was a problem on its own as this Grimm wouldn't let them anywhere near it. They haven't even landed a solid blow against the Dyranniblos.

Sora interlocked his hand together that allowed Rujo to step on his joined hands. In one fluid motion, Sora tossed Rujo upward to impressive heights and then grasping the Dyranniblos' tail as it came swinging his way. Sora was nearly knocked off his feet, though he managed to stand his ground. The Dyranniblos thrashed wildly to face Sora, but it couldn't turn itself completely with its tail being firmly held.

With Rujo in the air, he pointed his sword downward and utilized his descending altitude to place more power in his strike. With deadly precision Rujo sunk his sword into the Dyranniblos' tail, piercing through the thick armor. The monster let out a deafening roar in pain. Sora and Rujo fought through the intense volume, even if it would cost them their hearing.

Rujo gripped his sword with two hands and forced his sword through the Dyranniblos' flesh until he had cut through its skin. The Dyranniblos only continued to writhe in agony as its tail was now dangling from its body. Rujo used the sudden momentum of his sword being freed from the flesh of the Dyranniblos to swing his sword over onto the other side of the tail. He sliced through the other half of the easily, causing its entire tail to fall off into a black bloody mess.

Sora released the tail now that it was off the Dyranniblos, he leaped towards the Grimm and gave it an aerial kick to the exposed flesh. The Dyranniblos let out a painful roar and quickly turned around to Sora, only to receive a solid punch across its face. Dazed, the Dyranniblos took a step back to regain its footing. In a split second, it lunged at Sora with its horns, though he had already anticipated this and hurdled over its horns. He leaped off its face to gain some distance and to regroup with Rujo.

"It seems like it's a total pushover without its tail. Just look, it's starting to get desperate." Rujo stated as he began to point out the Dyranniblos' moment of weakness. It's true, the tail was its main source of attacking and range. Without that, it's left to frontal attack which can be predicted easily due to its massive size. Being at its blind spot meant that they'd have to be wary of the tail, but now the Dyranniblos is at a serious disadvantage. All they have to do now is play it safe and they could actually win this fight.

Sora charged at the Dyranniblos head-on, though quickly swerved in another direction to throw it off. He knew that it was waiting for the right moment to attack with its horns, but he wasn't gonna give it that opportunity. Sora just kept backing up whenever the Dyranniblos adjusted itself towards himself. But the Dyranniblos grew impatient with him and swiped at him with its claws. Approaching the Dyranniblos from the front was still problematic. Though Sora's intention was to narrow its vision onto him.

Rujo activated Tier-one aura as he plunged his sword into the fleshy side of the severed tail. He effortlessly lifted the tail with his sword and wielded like he normally would. With that thick armor, most of their attacks could only stun the monster. But what about against itself?

With his Grimm-modified sword, Rujo charged at the Dyranniblos with Sora following close behind. The Dyranniblos attempted to swipe at both of them with its claws, though Sora stopped the oncoming strike by blocking it with his palms. This gave Rujo a window of opportunity to strike it on top of the head with his Grimm sword, causing one of its horns to crack under the pressure as its face was forced into the ground.

The Dyranniblos pulled its head from out the ground and rushed toward Rujo. He had anticipated this and whirled around, using the momentum to deliver a devastating horizontal strike across the Dyranniblos' head. One of its horns broke, rendering yet another one of its weapons useless. Sora followed up quickly by shoulder tackling the Grimm of its side, causing it to fall over helplessly.

Sora and Rujo rushed in now that Dyranniblos was vulnerable, but what it did next is something they could never anticipate. The wyvern Grimm began to savagely dig into the ground with its claws, scattering dirt and rocks everywhere. Sora and Rujo were forced to back down from the Dyranniblos' frantic action and debris. The shifting earth caused the walls around them to crumble.

Before they knew it, the Dyranniblos had disappeared into the ground without a trace. The only affirmation they were able to percept that the Dyranniblos was still present was the rumbling beneath the feet. It was literally moving underground and swarming around them from under them and behind the walls.

The tremor came to an abrupt stop, and everything became dead quiet. Sora and Rujo frantically searched the area from where they are standing, wondering where the Dyranniblos will appear from. It was an uneasy tension that made them stick close to one another.

Beneath them, the head of the Dyranniblos surfaced from the ground, seizing Sora between its beak and biting down on him. Reducing the rest of his aura to nothing. The rest of its body shot up from the ground, pushing back Rujo from the shifting ground. Sora let out a wail of pain as the Dyranniblos crunched down on him again, this time drawing blood from him and fracturing his bones. If it wasn't for the weight training gear he would have snapped in two from that.

"Your fight is with me, monster!" With a surge of anger, Rujo charged towards the Dyranniblos with his sword readied. But the Dyranniblos had anticipated this and tossed Sora aside, knowing they he'll no longer be a threat. In that motion, the Dyranniblos had caught Rujo's modified sword between its beak. Rujo tried to pull his sword from out the Grimm's mouth, but it held on with unrelenting strength. In that moment, the Dyrannblos broke its severed tail that was on Rujo's sword, severely decreasing its range.

Rujo was able to free his sword, but now only half of the Dyranniblos's tail was still on it. What was left was only slightly longer than what his sword would be alone, but he'll have to make do with it.

The Dyranniblos turned to Sora, who was on his back and pulling himself away from the Grimm. It approached him and stomped on him with its talons, Sora let out another in pain as he felt the pressure of the entire monster on his damaged bones. He felt he was gonna pass out from the pain, but Sora wouldn't allow himself to leave his partner all alone. Sora kept trying to initiate Tier One aura through sparks, but with no aura left he was just wasting his energy.

Rujo felt his anger flare, he rushed at the Dyranniblos and struck the Dyranniblos' from where its tail use to be with his sword. The Dyranniblos stumbled back with a roar in agony, the exposed flesh only amplified the suffering for the Grimm. "Your fight is with me, monster!" Rujo yelled in triumphant. He wasn't going to let it anywhere near Sora, and he is sure as hell not going to let him die.

The Dyranniblos underestimated the sword-wielding hunter for a moment, just because it had rid him of his main source of weaponry. Its own tail. But it would appear that this hunter still poses a threat that'll until his last breath. But without his partner, will he be able to handle it in a one-on-one fight?

Sora tried his best to pull himself up by using the wall, but he kept falling back down. Looks like the Dyranniblos seriously broke something. It was practically rendered useless. He just felt so powerless now that all he could do now was get in the way if he tried to help.

"Huh?" Sora felt something run between his fingers. He brought his hand to inspect it and saw that his hand was soaked wet. He looked over at the ground where his hand was and saw that there was the tiniest stream of water. Sora looked around and was surprised that these tiny streams were practically everywhere in this area. But it wasn't here before, so it has gotta be coming from somewhere. Sora's eyes followed the stream to its source. It coming from behind one of the crumbling dirt walls. But what did this all mean?

Rujo continued to fend off the Dyranniblos, trading blows and evading some of its attacks. The lack of range required him to get in closer than he wanted to but had no choice. It was gradual, but Rujo knew he couldn't keep this up for long. Plus he was already on a time limit with Tier One aura.

From the corner of Rujo's eyes, he could see Sora signaling him in a direction. "Break the wall!" Sora commanded Rujo as loud as he could. Rujo wasn't sure what Sora was trying to get him to accomplish, maybe he hit his head. But Rujo didn't hesitate. He sprinted for the wall behind him and ran along it to get around the Dyranniblos. The wyvern Grimm attempted to stop Rujo by taking to the air and crush him under its head. Though Rujo managed to evade it by abruptly leaping down from the walls.

Rujo bashed the wall Sora directed him to with his broken Grimm sword. Moving and crumbling the Earth with each hit. It was then that Rujo knew where Sora was trying to get at as he saw the running water under his feet, and each time he hit the wall it increased in volume drastically.

From where they had originally fallen from appeared to have been some sort of castle ruins, as well as a bridge that leads to it. And if any bridge was built, it would have to be for the reason that people had to traverse over water. The Dyranniblos had made a nest where there once used to be water running. But thousands of years of water doesn't just disappear, it would be hidden inside the Earth somewhere, waiting to resurface once again.

Rujo's kept striking the wall unrelentingly until he heard the quaking footsteps close in on him from behind. As quick as he could run up the crumbling wall and pushed off from it just in a nick of time for the Dyranniblos to have a full-on collision with the wall. Thus further aiding them in their strategy.

The Dyranniblos inspected the ground as it felt the running water flow beneath its talons. It let out a savage roar. Now knowing what they were trying to do, it wasn't gonna let them flood its nest. The Dyranniblos approached Rujo and swung its head at him in full force, brandishing its sole horn. Rujo did his best to defend himself with what was like of the severed tail that was still on his sword. However, with how the Dyranniblos was pushing Rujo back and keeping him on the defensive, it was hard to find an opening so that he could get to the wall.

Sora could only watch as his partner continued to fight with everything he's got. Even when the odds have been stacked against them, or how many times they thought they'd prevail only to have their efforts be all for naught, Ruo never gave in. _Pathetic..._ Sora thought to himself. Here he is, on his back while his partner fought for his life, fought for their lives. _So pathetic…!_ No. He wasn't going to let someone else fight for him. He's not the same weak boy he was before!

Sora gritted his teeth and forced himself to his feet, ignoring the red-hot pain that surged throughout his body. He sprinted for the crumbling wall and began to crawl at it. Shoveling handfuls of dirt out of the way. If this is the only way they can win, then so be it.

The Dyranniblos turned its head away from Rujo and noticed what Sora was doing. It swatted at Rujo with its claws for good measure before rushing towards Sora and catching him between its beak once again. Sora felt his bones crunching as the Dyranniblos bit down on him with immense pressure. But this did not stop Sora from clawing the dirt aside, instead, he seemed to have drastically increased his pace as he knew he won't be able to get back up if he gets out of this somewhere. Or the Dyranniblos could just kill him right here.

The Dyranniblos flung Sora high into the air. It didn't kill him, but the moment he hits the ground he won't be able to stand again. He might as well be dead.

Rujo recklessly rushed the Dyranniblos and conjured all his strength and aura into a single strike. In a horizontal swipe, he mashed the Dyranniblos' body between his sword and the crumbling wall. Causing some of the water to burst out and immediately get up to knee height as the rapids began to run through the nest and into their only exit.

As a result of that full force swing from Rujo, the severed tail had finally broken from all the abuse it had received. Making it obsolete and leaving Rujo with just his greatsword. It was now less effective for both fighting off the Dyranniblos and weakening the wall. And they've only got the water rise above the knee. Now there wasn't much they could do, especially with Sora who can barely move.

"That should...suffice..." Sora softly said. He was still in the air, but the Dyranniblos put him exactly where he wanted to be. It was luck, but he'll take it. With the wall how is now, it should be barely enough for him to break through.

Sora laced his fingers together and focused on on that single part of his body. He concentrated on the air around him, and soon it became visible to him. Air and aura, clearly visible and flowing together like linking rivers. It started out small, but there was a dim glow coming from Sora's interlocked hands. Within seconds the glow got brighter until he could no longer contain it in the small space between his hands. He slowly pulled his hands apart, revealing a pure white sphere of energy. It's size kept growing the longer Sora held onto it until it was as big as his chest. Even Sora looked surprised on the size it has become. But that only made him all the more satisfied with the results. This meant that they've been fighting with everything they've got and that they have surpassed their own capabilities. And in the end, they fought well.

This is his semblance.

Sora thrust his hands forward, launching the white projectile directly at the crumbling wall, with the Dyranniblos right next to hit. The moment the sphere made contact with the wall it burst into what looked like tiny particles made up of the same energy. The dirt that wall consisted of deteriorated in an instant, allowing the water to rush out in a huge current.

The Dyranniblos was the first to be taken by the running rapids. It flailed around helplessly, letting a loud cry as it desperately tried to keep itself above water. Rujo was immediately overwhelmed by the current next as it seemed to have just swallowed him whole. The strength of the river was too strong for him to keep himself afloat, but he fought against it regardless.

Sora let out a small chuckle in victory. Relieved that their actions proved to be fruitful and glad that he went down fighting. Sora doubted he'd be able to fight the current in his state. Sustaining the damage from the Dyranniblos and using the last ounce of his strength to prep his semblance has left his entire body numb and inoperable. Whatever happens next will be left up to fate.

And then Sora disappeared into the running river.

* * *

 **(Late noon, Emerald Forest, newfound river)**

A water source had been restored into the ecosystem. Although it was still in the Emerald Forest, a Grimm invested area, somewhere, far from here, this river will be reaching other lands. Providing it with water and hopefully helping it prosper as a settlement for not only animals all around, but for mankind as well. Aiding them to thrive and survive. That would be the greatest victory of them all for Sora and Rujo.

A hand had appeared from out the rapids and grasped onto edges of the land that contained the water. From out the water, Rujo surfaced and violently coughed up some water that invaded his lungs. He took desperate gasps of air, finding solace from the fact that he was able to stop himself from falling any deeper into the current. What were probably minutes, felt like an entirety as the river carried him and kept him submerged. He held onto the land for dear life. If he let the current take him again, there's no telling when he'd be able to resurface again. He might not get that chance. For now, he took this time to regain his composure before doing anything else.

From afar, Rujo spotted something in the current coming his way. For a brief moment, he saw gloved hand appeared before sinking back into the water. Rujo didn't hesitate, he timed it well and dived into the water while still holding onto the land. When Rujo emerged he pulled Sora from out with him, holding onto his arm so he doesn't get swept up in the current. Rujo forced his exhausted body to pull himself, with Sora in tow, out of the river and onto stable land.

"Hey, wake up. Come on, you're stronger than that." Rujo stated as he lightly slapped Sora's face to reel him back into consciousness. If a giant wyvern Grimm wasn't enough to kill the both of them then neither was a small swim.

Sora's eyes slowly peeled open as everything in his sight first started as a blur. It took a moment for him to make anything out as he saw Rujo hovering above him. "Did we win...?" Sora weakly whispered.

Rujo smirked triumphantly and stood up. "Yeah. We defeated it." Rujo said as he extended his hand to Sora, prompting him to grab it so Rujo could help him on his feet. Sora grasped Rujo's hand in acceptance. "Now let's go. We still have an initiation to finish." Rujo reminded and pulled Sora's arm over his shoulder to support his weight.

"We've got a long road ahead of us. You and me." Rujo said while walking with Sora. Yes. He meant that both literally and figuratively. As partners, what does the future have in store for them? Only time will tell as they progress through their years to become full-fledged hunters.

* * *

 **(Evening, Beacon Academy, infirmary)**

Sora and Rujo were situated in Beacon academy's infirmary getting patched up from injuries. The medical staff was astonished that they were able to stand with the damage they had sustained, much less make their way back from the Emerald forest. Yet here they are, in beds as the ceremony was being held in the auditorium. Glynda Goodwitch said she would notify them when it was their turn to come to the auditorium, and for now should take it easy. No one protested with the state Sora and Rujo were in.

As promised, Glynda Goodwitch peeked her head through the door of the infirmary. "Sora Asua and Rujo Arizado. Please report to the auditorium for the ceremony." Glynda called out to both of them.

Sora and Rujo awkwardly got out of the beds, the multitude of bandaging restricting their movement. "With more clothes on." Glynda said with a stern tone in her voice. Sora and Rujo were barely clothed, as they did have to be quite bare for the medical staff to patch them up.

Rujo quickly wrapped himself up with the bed sheets with a blush on his face. "Don't look at me! I am newd!" Rujo squealed as he threw himself behind the bed, out of sight from Glynda, but also causing pain to himself due to his still injured body. "Ow."

Sora blankly looked at Glynda, not seeing what was the problem with how he was dressed now. It wasn't like he was stark naked. He approached Glynda but was stopped by her semblance and wrapped into a blanket burrito as well. She lobbed Sora directly at Rujo. "Ow!" They both let out a pained yelp.

* * *

 **(Evening, Beacon Academy, hallways)**

After they had got dressed they made their way through the halls. Rujo was walking with a limp, while Sora had to support his weight on a crutch. Along the way, they spotted their friends they were with at the Emerald forest. You know, the ones that thought they were dead when they fell off into the abyss. The moment they caught sight of each other their friends quickly approached them, relief still etched across their faces that the two really did come back alive.

Ruby suddenly jumped and wrapped her arms around the back of Sora's and Rujo's neck, and sobbed quietly into their shoulders. "I'm so glad that you two are okay. I thought you both-..." Ruby spoke her her hiccups. Sora and Rujo looked at each other awkwardly as they attempted to lightly pry Ruby off of them, but she kept her hold on them.

"We were about to go after you guys, but Pyrrha stopped us before we could do anything. She was right though." Jaune said as he wiped the corners of his eyes. He couldn't help but get a little emotional with how Ruby was acting and his own relief washing over him.

Really, it meant the world to them that they have friends that would tear up just at the thought of their deaths. But even if it would be in an indirect way, they'd rather not be the reason why their friends cry.

"I knew Rujo wouldn't go down that easily. He's too strong for that. And Sora as well." Pyrrha said with a smirk. Although she'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little bit worried for Rujo's safety. She'll just have to keep a better eye on him from now on.

Sora and Rujo were finally able to get Ruby off of them, though ever so reluctantly from her tear stained eyes that made them feel guilty. "Seriously guys, we appreciate the sentiment. But we gotta get going to the ceremony so we can be an official team." Rujo said as he began to limp past their friends.

Team RWBY and JNPR had already been assembled, though Sora and Rujo weren't physically present to witness their entitlement. They were stuck watching it through one of the televisions in the infirmary.

"Yeah, you're right. We'll see you guys there." Jaune called out to the two, going as fast as their injured bodies could carry them. This could take awhile.

* * *

 **(Evening, Beacon Academy, Auditorium)**

After so many teams had been established, it was their turn. Sora and Rujo walked up on stage and stopped in front of Ozpin and Glynda. "Sora Asua. Rujo Jo Arizado. It brings me great joy to know that you have come back alive. And it goes to show that you've been through a lot, and I am so proud of both of you to see that you have overcome your endeavor. Welcome home, hunters." Ozpin's words were very meaningful to Sora and Rujo as he couldn't help but feel prideful in what they had accomplished. The entire audience within the auditorium congratulated Sora and Rujo with an applause for their feat.

"Now then, may you present your relic, and then we shall form your team." Ozpin held out his hand, waiting to receive the relic. Sora stepped forward and dug his hand into his pouch, though noticeably froze as he discovered that it was missing. Strange, he swore he placed it in that certain pouch. Sora began to check all his pockets but came up empty-handed. He then proceeded to pat himself down entirely just to make sure he didn't misplace it. But he was sure he had it on his person.

Ozpin raised a brow at them, and then some of the audience members began to whisper to themselves. Sora looked over to Rujo, silently questioning if by any chance did he have the relic on him. Rujo did the same as Sora, checking all pockets and pouches, even patting his body down for full assurance. Nothing. They just looked at each other in disbelief.

And then it hit them. They lost it in the midst of their fight with the Dyranniblos. With everything they went through, as well as being overwhelmed by the unforgiving river current, they were bound to lose something. It could have been anything else they had on them, but unfortunately, it was the relic they were supposed to hand over to Ozpin.

Sora and Rujo slowly turned their heads to Ozpin. None of them knew what were the right words to say at a time like this, especially in front of the entirety of their fellow first years. All they know is the longer they just stood there the more awkward it got.

It didn't take long for Ozpin to catch on to what had happened, though even he didn't expect something like this to happen. This would be a first in Beacon academy history. "Oh my. Well then…I uhh..." Ozpin had to choose his words carefully to avoid demoralizing his students, and again, in front of their peers too. He couldn't just outright say they failed.

Ozpin cleared his throat to compose himself before continuing. "Ahem. Yes. You both are to report to my office first thing tomorrow morning where we will discuss this matter. For now, you are dismissed." The moment Ozpin finished saying that he walked away in a hurry as if he was retreating from this uncomfortable situation, leaving both Sora and Rujo to just stand there and look at each other.

Gylnda sighed at Ozpin's antics and stepped forward to Sora and Rujo. "Report to the dormitory shortly after this. I'll arrange something for you both in the meantime." With that said, Glynda turned on her heel and followed Ozpin with a disgruntled look on her face.

So there they were, without a team. Sora and Rujo. The audience had the courtesy to start leaving so the two wouldn't have to leave while everyone was still around. Though everyone had the same thought in mind. What a lackluster way to end initiation.

* * *

 **(Evening, Beacon Academy, dormitory)**

On the way to the dormitory, Sora and Rujo couldn't help but become skeptical of their stay at Beacon. Maybe they would be expelled for losing the relic and failing initiation. Perhaps Ozpin will disestablish them as partners and place them on separate teams. Or this could just be the end of their goal of becoming genuine hunters.

Neither of them blamed each other. When they thought about, it'd be an amazing accomplishment just keeping the relic in one piece after what they been through. But instead, they blamed themselves for not keeping the relic safe. Sora felt like he failed Rujo for losing the relic, and Rujo thought he could have done a better job at protecting Sora and that caused them to lose the relic. They couldn't even look at each other for the shame they felt that they let their partner down.

They spotted Glynda Goodwitch standing in front of a door and approached her. "You wanted to speak to with us Professor Goodwitch?" Rujo asked. They weren't sure what to expect on what she would say to them. Whether they'd get some hint of what to expect of their position in Beacon, or if she was gonna let it down easy on them and have them pack their bags early.

Glynda tapped away at her tablet, not really bothering to make eye contact with Sora and Rujo. "To my understanding, you've failed to return with a relic. To be honest, this would be a first here at Beacon, so we are currently trying figure out on what should be our course of actions for handling a situation like this. As well as your standings." Glynda bluntly said, more or less easing their apprehension.

The door behind Glynda opened by itself and she stepped out of the way. "But to my understanding, you will not be expelled from Beacon. We wouldn't do that. I can't say the same for your positions as partners. You might even be placed on different teams. But for now get some rest. We've prepared a room for just the two of you for tonight. We'll discuss this further in the morning. Have a good night." Glynda dropped that bomb on them and walked away without looking back.

It was hard to take in what Glynda had just said to them. But they wouldn't have it any other way. They'd rather not be fed any sugar-coated information, just the fact of the matter. They should be grateful that they weren't going to be kicked out of Beacon. Still, the thought that they might not be partners by the end of it kind of scared them. Sora and Rujo trusted one another, and after what they went through today, that only strengthen their bond as partners. It might have been only a day, but to them, it felt like they've known each other for weeks now.

Sora and Rujo walked into the room that was prepared for them. There were only two beds separated by a nightstand with a lamp on it. The room was relatively small but accommodated enough so that all they would really do here is sleep. They seated themselves on their beds and looked at one another, worried that this would be the only the day they would be partners. None of them said anything, but they knew what the other was thinking.

Rujo broke the silence first. "Will they really put us on different teams?" Rujo questioned in a solemn tone. Sora didn't know the answer to that, nor did he want to answer Rujo's question. Sora felt as though the more he would acknowledge the possibility, the more inevitable it'll become. So he just tried not to think about it, but that was difficult as that is all he thought about.

Rujo sighed and rested his body on the bed. "I guess we won't know until tomorrow. I'm sure you're tired as well." Rujo spoke softly. Both of them were now laying on their beds in silence. Although the dreaded for the morning to come, they began to succumb to their fatigue and drift off into slumber before they knew it.

* * *

 **(Late night, Beacon Academy, dorm room)**

Sora's eyes opened, though heavily. He sat up and looked around the darkened room, it was was still night. Sora looked over at the other bed where his partner was in a deep sleep. It was strange. He thought he'd sleep through the entire night without a disturbance. His eyes had already adjusted to the darkness, so he was able to see everything as shades of gray.

Sora got up from his bed and noticed that his body no longer ached from simply standing, although he still had to use the crutch to support himself. His mind was still filled with what was in store for them tomorrow, so he decided that a small stroll would help get his mind off of it. Or maybe it might help think it through if he would adamant on remaining Rujo's partner.

* * *

 **(Late night, Beacon Academy, Beacon grounds)**

The night did ease Sora's mind with its tranquil chorus. Crickets resonated with one another, with a slight breeze rustling the trees ever so quietly. Being outside always reminded Sora of the times he spent sleeping in the outdoors with his father, for training of course. Seriously, that man has one track mind.

The sound of twig snapping caught Sora's attention as he threw his crutch aside and held up his fists up in preparation to engage in combat. There was nothing in sight, but Sora was convinced that something was out there, watching him. "Who's there?" He questioned in a stern tone, scanning his surroundings. Sora was prepared to level the area if that's what it took to get them from out of hiding. "Show yourself." Sora commanded.

From behind a tree, what appeared to be a girl dressed black with white accessories stepped out with a frightened look on her face. She wore a frilly, sleeveless dress that ended at her upper thighs, with a white bow that was fashioned around her neck. Her hair was designed into twin ringlets that were tied by white ribbons.

At first glance she looked just like a normal girl, easing Sora to lower his fists. However, the more he looked at her the more he realized that she wasn't human. Her skin was an impossible pure white complexion. She emitted this glow in the moonlight that almost fooled Sora into thinking that he is in the presence of a goddess. Where her feet would be were replaced with a thorn-like shape, stabbing into the ground where she stood. Her burning red eyes were a dead giveaway on what kind of being she was.

Standing before Sora, alone at the dead of night, is a Twisted Grimm.

* * *

Initiation arc: End

 _And it ends on another cliffhanger! Yeah, go me! Go me! Please don't hate me...I had to end it here since this chapter was getting a bit lengthy. A lot has happened in this chapter so I'll recap it here. Sora and Rujo had fought off dragon Grimm, they returned to beacon only to be told that they failed, and Sora encounters a Twisted Grimm AT BEACON! Yes, a lot definitely has happened in a single chapter. And with this chapter, I've finally surpassed the previous fanfic in both quality and quantity. I know some of you have been long awaiting this, and now its become a reality. Seriously, thanks for sticking around with me for this long. As horrible as a procrastinator that I am._


End file.
